Felo De Se
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: Ginny has had enough of Draco's abuse and has decided to take the easy way out. But what does her former fiancee and Children think about it? Will they be able to stop her in time?
1. Default Chapter

Felo De Se  
  
Ginny sat in her room alone. She could hear the sound of her children playing out in the garden and the bell for the cat's mealtime.  
  
Ginny looked down at her hands and saw her wedding and engagement ring on her finger. At that moment in time the rings didn't mean anything. Not love. Not caring and, most of all, not equality.  
  
Ginny tried to pull the rings off but they wouldn't come off. Ginny began to replaitted her hair in thought but let it undo before tying the black ribbon around her wrist. She took off her robes and looked at the clock on the wall. She had only been in the room for half an hour though it felt like a day.  
  
Ginny leaned her head against the black wall and saw the timer next to the clock. It stated she had another hour in the room.  
  
Ginny tried to think of when this had started and what had caused this punishment. But it was a blur.  
  
Back to 2005 (The day of Draco's graduation)...  
  
Ginny looked out over the grounds, at the Quidditch pitch, the Whomping Willow and the lake containing the giant squid.  
  
She had another year to be at this school and she would be here alone. With out her beloved Draco.  
  
Today was the day of Draco's graduation. The day Draco would be considered old enough for a job.  
  
Ginny heard a knock at the door and Draco appeared. Ginny turned around to look at him, tears leaking from her eyes.  
  
"Gin, what's wrong?" whispered Draco approaching her.  
  
"I'm going to miss you," sobbed Ginny hugging him tightly.  
  
"Why? I'm not going anywhere," smiled Draco though he knew what she really meant. He put his hand in the pocket of his robes and took out the ring.  
  
Ginny looked at it.  
  
"Gin will you..." asked Draco before Ginny interrupted.  
  
"No Draco." protested Ginny.  
  
". Marry me?" asked Draco.  
  
"Draco I love you but it's too soon. I'm still in school and I'm only sixteen," protested Ginny.  
  
And yet she had still got persuaded.  
  
Then Draco had made her leave school, move away from the burrow, leave her job, become a death eater and have kids.  
  
Ginny had agreed to it all till it spiralled out of control.  
  
Ginny was treated like a princess in public but like dirt in private. Draco would abuse her and make her stay at home with the kids. When she refused Draco would hurt her till she agreed and threaten her every time she refused after.  
  
Draco never let her see her parents or brothers, making her believe his parents were hers too. Draco's parents would abuse her too, which showed where Draco got his coldness.  
  
The kids were brought up like Draco. They were expected to be as polite and caring as their father and nothing like their mother.  
  
An icy draught snaked its way under the doorway and made the room icy. Ginny shivered and pulled her robes back onto herself.  
  
Then the reason for this punishment came back into her mind. It seemed so stupid to be punished for it when she had asked for his permission in the first place.  
  
Ginny sat at the dinning room table with her three children eating her breakfast.  
  
Draco hadn't joined them and he wouldn't anyway. He never did and often only left his quarters to see his children when he felt like it.  
  
Ginny looked down the table and saw the two girls quietly eating as Draco had taught them .The boy was also eating quietly though kept glancing up at his mother.  
  
Ginny looked back down at her empty plate and dismissed the children from the table. She then rose from the table and went to the door leading to Draco's quarters.  
  
She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.  
  
"Come in." came a sweet voice.  
  
Ginny frowned. Why was Draco in such a good mood?  
  
She opened the door to see Draco surrounded by business partners and remembered.  
  
Every Friday Draco always had a meeting with his business partners to discuss any changes he wanted to make to the company.  
  
Ginny walked to Draco's desk and kissed him on the cheek like he expected her to do.  
  
"Well what is it my precious angel?" asked Draco putting on the fake act he used in society.  
  
"I was wondering if you would let me go down to Hogsmeade. I need to buy a few things and meet a few people," asked Ginny.  
  
"Of course, here's some money and I expect you back by one." smiled Draco passing her a pouch of Galleons.  
  
"Of course. Thank you," said Ginny picking up the pouch and kissing Draco on the lips.  
  
Draco waved her away and Ginny went up to her quarters to get ready.  
  
She pulled on a cloak and took the floo powder to Hogsmeade. When she arrived in the Three Broomsticks she walked hurriedly to the post office.  
  
There she bumped into Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ginny gulped. What was she supposed to do? Draco wouldn't know anyway.  
  
Ginny walked over to Ron and they began to talk. Hermione looked worriedly at Ginny and refused to add to the conversation.  
  
Ginny was hurt but knew it had been a long time since they had last spoke.  
  
Ron insisted on taking Ginny to see Fred and George at Zonko's and wouldn't give into any of Ginny's excuses about needing to go.  
  
Ginny sighed and went to Zonko's where Fred was at the counter. It was a surprise to see how relieved they were about being able to see her.  
  
The five went to the Three Broomsticks where they saw some of the people in Ron's year at Hogwarts. They spotted Harry sat in the corner surrounded by Ministry of Magic officials.  
  
The five gathered around a table and chatted merrily over drinks. Ginny kept looking around nervously for spies.  
  
Harry soon came over after his meeting had finished and looked relieved at the sight of Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked at her watch and saw it was quarter to twelve. She felt some eyes pricking her back and quickly bid everyone good-bye before flooing home.  
  
When she entered the lounge she saw Draco lying back in a chair. A cruel look in his icy eyes.  
  
"Where have you been?" hissed Draco getting to his feet.  
  
"I ...went to Hogshead to buy some more ink." said Ginny taking off her cloak.  
  
"Did I say you could go to Hogsmeade?" hissed Draco walking slowly towards her.  
  
"Yes you did." said Ginny confidently though dread was building up in her stomach.  
  
"Well I got word from my mother, who was out in Hogmeade buying a camera, that you were not as you say 'buying more ink'. But that you were instead meeting up with your brothers." sneered Draco.  
  
"I have no idea where she got that from." lied Ginny.  
  
"I do." smirked Draco producing three moving photos in his hand.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened as she looked at the three pictures of her talking to Ron, Fred and Harry.  
  
Ginny looked back at Draco who was in cool anger.  
  
"Now bitch for your lying and attitude you will spend an hour and a half in the tower." said Draco grabbing hold of Ginny's arm and dragging her through the house to the dungeon that led to the tower.  
  
Ginny screamed and begged for mercy. But none of it helped her. When Draco reached the tower entrance. He opened the door and threw her in before locking the door behind him. 


	2. Back to present day

Ginny looked up at the clock and saw she had another half an hour. Ginny knew she needed help when she got out of the tower but who could she turn to?  
  
Ginny put her robes back on and pulled her legs up to her chest. Ginny thought of friends she could ask for help but three people stood out in her mind Harry, Hermione and Ron. The problem was how to contact them?  
  
Ginny sighed out loud that echoed in the room.  
  
Ginny got to her feet and leaned against the wall. She couldn't see a thing due to the lack of light.  
  
The gong on the timer signalled for another fifteen minutes and Ginny began to watch the clock that glowed, as the time became less.  
  
And yet a plan had formed in Ginny's head and nothing could stop it.  
  
The timer began to ring. The time was up and the door opened.  
  
Draco stood in the doorway with a grin on his face.  
  
Ginny silently walked to the door but Draco wouldn't move.  
  
"You're in luck today gin. I had other ideas of how to punish you too but unfortunately I have a business conference to go to in Ireland so the punishments will have to wait till Tuesday. Pity. Oh well I'd better go and get my elf to pack my stuff." smirked Draco before forcefully kissing her.  
  
Draco then let go of her before walking back through the dungeons.  
  
Ginny sighed silently with relief as she walked up to her quarters.  
  
When she arrived she saw her two daughters sat on her window seat waiting for someone.  
  
The older had long blonde hair and brown eyes that showed her Weasley essence. She had the pale Malfoy skin but was tall just like most Weasleys. She was dressed in a long dark green skirt and white top with a low neck.  
  
The younger had Ginny's ginger hair and her father's icy eyes, which seemed out of place on her freckled face. She was dressed in a long grey velvet skirt and a black gypsy top.  
  
"Can I help you girls?" asked Ginny sitting down on her sofa.  
  
"Um mother we were wondering if we could talk to you," asked the oldest named Faith.  
  
"Of course girls. Just a second." said Ginny getting up and locking the main door leading to her quarters.  
  
Faith looked puzzled at her sister Jasmine.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Ginny sitting back down.  
  
"We want to know why father treats you so cruelly," said Jasmine.  
  
Ginny looked down at herself, trying to think of how to answer the question.  
  
Tears began to appear in her eyes and both daughters rose to their feet to comfort her.  
  
"I don't know girls. I just don't know," sobbed Ginny hugging her daughters.  
  
Ginny trembled as she began to sob.  
  
" We want to help you mom. We hate seeing you like this." said faith in a whisper.  
  
"Nothing can help me dears," whispered Ginny looking down at her wedding ring.  
  
"We're sure something can mum. Don't worry we'll take care of It." said Jasmine confidently.  
  
"I do have an idea girls." sniffed Ginny dabbing her eyes with a cotton handkerchief.  
  
" What is it mother?" asked Faith.  
  
"You're not going to like it my dears and I don't either but it's the only choice I have." said Ginny before she paused.  
  
"NO! Mother you can't!" protested Jasmine catching on.  
  
"I don't have any choice my dear. He won't let me go till death. And if that's the only way for me to escape then so be It." explained Ginny.  
  
"But that's barbaric!" exclaimed Faith.  
  
"And what about us and Benz? You can't leave us with him!" protested Jasmine nearly close to tears.  
  
"Don't worry babies. I've an idea. It will involve the three of you been split up between three of my brothers. You'll be safe with them. Problem is which three?" pondered Ginny.  
  
"Why how many do you have?" asked Jasmine.  
  
"Let's see there's Bill in Egypt, Charlie in Romania, Percy in America, Fred and George in Hogsmeade and Ron in London. I think that's all of them. Mom and dad are still alive as far as I know. They live near Ottery St Catchpole," said Ginny counting them off.  
  
"What do they do?" asked Faith eagerly.  
  
"Bill works for Gringotts, Charlie works with dragons, Percy works for the American Ministry division in New York, Fred and George work in Zonko's joke shop and Ron is an Auror. My mother is a house wife and my father works for the ministry in the misuse of Muggle artefacts department," said Ginny.  
  
"I'd like to live with uncle Ron. He sounds very nice," said Jasmine.  
  
"How about you Faith?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I don't know," sighed Faith.  
  
"Anyway girls I need to write to my brothers and explain my predicament. Maybe they will agree to my decision," said Ginny getting out a piece of parchment.  
  
"When you've done one copy why not let us know and we'll help you copy it up a few times." said Jasmine.  
  
"Thanks girls." smiled Ginny tearfully.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Ginny answered the door.  
  
"Faith, Jasmine, come out of there. I should have known you'd kidnap them!" snapped Narcissa pushing Ginny to one side and dragging the girls out.  
  
Ginny said nothing.  
  
"Not even an apology. Typical Weasley blood!" sneered Narcissa before slamming the door behind her.  
  
Ginny sighed before beginning to write a letter to bill. 


	3. The family they never knew or heard of

As soon as she'd finished she began to copy it up to Charlie. There was a knock at the door and Faith appeared followed by Jasmine and Benz.  
  
Benz was the boy of the family and due to that got the most freedom and respect. He looked like a double of Draco but a twinge of brown was visible in his eyes. Freckles were faint on his pale skin. He was dressed in black trousers, his slytherin quidditch top and emerald robes.  
  
"Fay and Jas told me about your plan mother. I must say I am surprised about your decision," said Benz.  
  
"I know. Faith, Jasmine I've already wrote a letter to your uncle bill. Would you three be able to copy it up to my remaining brothers while I figure out how to post them with out your grand mothers knowledge." said Ginny.  
  
The three nodded and picked up a piece of parchment and a quill each.  
  
Ginny gathered six envelopes together and began to write names and addresses on each envelope.  
  
"I have an idea mother," said Benz who was copying up a copy of the letter for Percy.  
  
"And what might that be?" asked Ginny looking up from putting an address on for Fred.  
  
"I could take the letters to Hogsmeade post office if you want. Grandmother trusts me and I'm sure she won't suspect a thing," said Benz.  
  
"Great idea Benz thank you." smiled Ginny gratefully.  
  
"Won't it be easier for him to give uncle Fred and uncle George's in person?" asked Jasmine looking up from her copying.  
  
"That's right," said Ginny. " But first I want to explain something to the three of you about uncle Fred and uncle George. It's really important."  
  
"What is it?" asked Faith.  
  
"Uncle Fred and Uncle George are really really close. So close they look like each other." said Ginny.  
  
"How's that possible? Unless they were cloned," said Benz with a frown.  
  
"In a way they were cloned but not as you think. Uncle Fred and uncle George are ...Twins," said Ginny.  
  
"Oh my god." whispered the three.  
  
"I know. Only a Weasley can tell them apart and a very close Weasley. " Said Ginny.  
  
"So I might not be able to tell them apart when I go?" asked Benz.  
  
"That's right but never fear. If you explain your connection to me I'm sure they'll understand. It may not resort to that though since I see a bit of me in you anyway." smiled Ginny.  
  
Benz blushed slightly and continued copying the letter up. Faith had finished copying it up for Charlie and began a copy for George. Jasmine finished her copy for Fred and passed hers and the one for Charlie to Ginny. Benz finished his copy for Percy and started one for Ron leaving Jasmine with nothing to do.  
  
"It's OK dear I've got some pictures I've meant to send to everyone. Get them from my drawer and put one in each envelope. I also need to send a picture to my parents," said Ginny getting another envelope and writing and small note to go with the picture.  
  
"So which uncle do you want to live with Benz?" asked Jasmine.  
  
"Hm I'm not sure. I'm thinking between uncle Fred, uncle George and uncle Percy," pondered Benz.  
  
"I'm thinking of uncle Ron," said Jasmine.  
  
Faith said nothing but carried on with George's copy.  
  
Ginny noticed and sealed the finished letters. She looked at the clock and saw it was late.  
  
"Hurry up kids it's nearly midnight. And if you don't go to bed soon your grandmother will be after my head." said Ginny trying to sound cheerful.  
  
Faith finished her copy and handed it to Ginny before clearing up her quill and parchment. Benz handed his finished copy and handed it to Ginny before cleaning up his section. Jasmine tidied her section before bidding Ginny goodnight.  
  
Faith and Benz hugged Ginny before following Jasmine out the room.  
  
"Benz come in early and I'll give you instructions Ok?" asked Ginny pilling up the finished letters.  
  
Benz nodded before shutting the door behind him. Ginny put the pile of seven envelopes on her desk before she changed for bed.  
  
She sat on her window seat and looked over the grounds. She sighed before going to bed. 


	4. The news

Ginny woke to a knock at the door. The door opened to see Benz cautiously entering the room.  
  
"Morning mother. Hope I didn't wake you," said Benz shut the door behind him.  
  
"No it's fine. Collect the pile of envelopes and come here," said Ginny sitting up straight.  
  
Benz picked up the envelopes, a piece of parchment and a quill. He sat down near Ginny and set out the parchment and quill.  
  
"So for Bill you'll need a short distance owl for Egypt, for Charlie you'll need a short distance owl to Romania, for Percy you'll need a long distance owl to New York City, U.S.A, for Ron you'll need a local owl for the north side on the wizarding side of London and for my parents a local owl to the country side." said Ginny watching Benz make notes.  
  
"What about Uncle Fred and Uncle George?" asked Benz looking up from his notes.  
  
"Just go to Zonkos in Hogsmeade and ask for them," said Ginny.  
  
Benz nodded. He folded the parchment and put it in the pocket of his robes. He put the envelopes in his other pocket and hugged Ginny.  
  
"Go on son." smiled Ginny.  
  
Benz got to his feet and walked towards the door.  
  
"I won't do anything while you're gone. I promise." said Ginny.  
  
Benz smiled before going out.  
  
Ginny got up and dressed. She sat down at the window seat and watched the sun rise over the nearby hills.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Benz made his way down stairs and bumped in his grandmother.  
  
"Oh hello grandmother." said Benz.  
  
"Morning Benz. What are you doing up so early?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"I'm just going to get some breakfast before I floo to Hogsmeade." said Benz.  
  
"Oh. Well hope you don't stay there too long." smiled Naricissa.  
  
Benz smiled back before continuing down the stairs. He walked into the dining room and began to eat some breakfast. Naricissa followed soon after clutching a cup of espresso.  
  
Benz finished his breakfast and walked to his quarters. He quickly changed and pulled his Slytherin cloak around him. He put a pouch filled with galleons he'd saved up into his inside pocket and used the floo powder.  
  
He arrived at the three broomsticks to see loads of Hogwarts students of all years crowded at tables.  
  
Benz walked out the gutter and his two bodyguards came up behind him. Benz waved them away before continuing across the room. He saw a group of redheaded kids and immediately recognised them.  
  
He just walked pasted and out the front door. He ran to the post office and pulled the instructions and envelopes out his pocket. He walked to a local owl on a perch and got Ron's envelope out the pile.  
  
He handed the letter to the owl and put three galleons into the pouch on the owl's leg. The owl hooted in understanding before flying out the window.  
  
Benz put the two envelopes for Fred and George back in his pocket before approaching another local owl for his grandmother and father.  
  
The owl winked before flying off and riding the strong wind.  
  
Benz then approached a middle-sized tawny owl for Egypt and a middle sized tawny owl for Romania.  
  
The two owls both took off in separate directions as soon as their burden was secured and their fares paid.  
  
Benz moved to the other side of the shop to a set of pigeons that were signed for America. Benz frowned before going to the help counter.  
  
"I'm guessing you want to know about my pigeons right?" asked the person  
  
Benz nodded.  
  
"In America owls aren't very common so instead the American ministry insured that pigeons be used." explained the person.  
  
Benz smiled thanks before returning to the corner with the pigeons. Benz handed the letter and paid five galleons to a pigeon that seem very eager and young before it took off.  
  
Benz sighed before putting the instructions back in his pocket. He then felt the two envelopes meant for Fred and George and looked at them.  
  
Benz made his way out the post office and into the square. He looked around till he spotted a shop called Zonkos. Benz then walked up to the doors and went in to see an old man stood at the counter supervising a group of fifth year Ravenclaws looking at a box of filibuster fireworks.  
  
Benz walked up to the counter as three of the Ravenclaws paid for their purchases and walked out. 


	5. The family reaction and the truth

"Yes, what can I help you with kid?" asked the old man.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but are misters Fred and George Weasley here? I have something important to give them," said Benz his heart thumping in his chest.  
  
"Who should I say wants them?" asked the man suspiciously.  
  
"Their nephew Benz Malfoy." said Benz clutching the envelopes tightly.  
  
"Just a minute." sighed the man before disappearing into the back.  
  
Minutes later two men with the same flaming red hair and freckles appeared behind the counter.  
  
"Hello kid." smiled one of them.  
  
"Hey." said Benz shyly.  
  
"So your our nephew are ya?" asked the other.  
  
"That's right," said Benz.  
  
"Fred stop scaring the poor kid." came a female voice. In walked Angelina Weasley wiping her hands on a dishcloth.  
  
"He wasn't scaring him. Seems he's already scared enough," grinned the other twin obviously George.  
  
Angelina gave George a furious look before going round the counter to talk to Benz.  
  
"So your our little Malfoy nephew? I haven't seen you at all since you were born. May have something to do with your father no offence." smiled Angelina.  
  
"It's OK mum hates him too." said Benz shyly.  
  
"So your Ginny's boy eh?" asked George.  
  
Benz looked down at the two envelopes.  
  
"Mum told me to give these to you. All her other brothers are getting one too." said Benz passing the envelopes to Angelina.  
  
Angelina took them and passed them to the right twin.  
  
"I'd better go now," said Benz.  
  
"Now come on kid we've got a lot of catching up to do," said Fred opening the letter. "Yeah Benz please stay. And explain what this is about." said George.  
  
Benz looked at his watch and nodded.  
  
"OK." said Benz with a smile.  
  
"Great now come on Benz we'll talk in the flat." smiled Angelina leading Benz behind the counter.  
  
Fred and George followed opening their letters.  
  
"Mr Zonko will you cover for us? We have a family matter to tend to," said George.  
  
"OK. But you'll owe me." said the man before going to the front.  
  
Benz sat on a stool in front of a fire looking around the room.  
  
"Oh no." gasped Fred and George when they'd read the letter.  
  
"I know." said Benz sadly.  
  
"What? What's going on?" asked Angelina.  
  
"Ginny's thinking of escaping from Malfoy," said Fred.  
  
"That doesn't sound so bad," said Angelina pouring some pumpkin juices.  
  
"It is bad. She's going to..." said George.  
  
"No!!" cried Benz.  
  
"Shh. Benz it's Ok." soothed Angelina.  
  
"We won't let gin do this we promise." soothed Fred throwing his letter to one side.  
  
"Yeah we want her to live as much as you do!" assured George sitting down next to Benz.  
  
"But if she lives she'll be stuck with my cruel father for the rest of her life. I mean there's no way he'll let her divorce him," said Benz emotionally struck.  
  
"We'll find a way to get her out we promise." assured Angelina handing Benz a goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
Benz smiled weakly as he sipped his juice.  
  
In Egypt...  
  
Bill yawned and climbed out of bed, his red hair knotted and fraying.  
  
He got dressed in his usual dragon Hyde trousers, boots and jacket. A black T-shirt under the jacket. He was brushing his hair back into a ponytail when an owl appeared on the windowsill. He took the letter from his talons and let it take a few gulps of water before it flew out the window.  
  
Bill opened the envelope and began to read the letter. His jaw dropped in horror and his eyes widened. He immediately grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began his reply.  
  
In Romania...  
  
Charlie sat on a bench watching a pair of Chinese fireballs been herded into a cage by two of his colleagues. Charlie removed his gloves and wiped his forehead with the back of his burned hand. He drank some water from a bottle and sighed.  
  
"Hey Charlie there's an owl for you!" came a yell from his supervisor. Charlie frowned and got to his feet. He watched the owl drink before flying into the sky.  
  
He took the letter out the envelope and began to read. His expression revealed shock and his supervisor watched him afraid he might collapse.  
  
"Charlie you ok?" asked the supervisor.  
  
"Um yeah. Can I take my break now? I need to reply to this," asked Charlie not taking his eyes off the letter.  
  
"Sure. Take as long as you need." said the supervisor.  
  
Charlie gave a small smile before grabbing his wand and running to the hut. He then grabbed a quill and parchment and began his reply.  
  
In New York, U.S.A.  
  
Percy sat in his office writing a report about the pact being made between the states. When a tap caught his attention.  
  
It was a pigeon clutching an envelope with the Malfoy crest sealing it. Percy opened the window and the pigeon flew in. It dropped the envelope on his report before flying out the window.  
  
Percy opened the envelope and read the letter. His eyes widened and as soon as he'd finished reading he replied, firmly expressing how he was against the idea.  
  
In London, England... Ron sat at his desk going over the plans for an attack with three other people from his group when his secretary Cheryl burst in clutching a letter in her hand.  
  
Ron took the letter and turned it over to reveal the Malfoy crest covering the back flaps. He called a break before opening the letter and revealing the plan going on in his little sisters mind.  
  
Ron replied and quickly sent it back with the same owl. He then began to drink several coffees to steady his nerves.  
  
Back in Hogsmeade...  
  
Benz listened intently as his uncles told of their days at Hogwarts.  
  
"So then George here decides that as a graduation prank we set all Hagrid's animals loose through the school." laughed Fred pointing at George.  
  
"Yeah and everyone in the graduating year jumped into carriages and took off before McGonagall caught us. According to Ron it took the whole staff to gather them all up." smiled George.  
  
Benz and Angelina laughed.  
  
"So how many kids do you have?" asked Benz pouring himself some more juice.  
  
"Well me and Angel have Hm lets see. There's Gem, Rick, Tammy and Melissa," said Fred counting them off on his fingers.  
  
"How about you Uncle George?" asked Benz.  
  
George looked sheepishly at his brother.  
  
"Well let's put it this way Benz, George hasn't really settled down," said Angelina delicately.  
  
"Why's that?" asked Benz.  
  
"Well Georgie boy hasn't found the right girl yet. But there's still hope." said Fred. "Have any of the others got kids?" asked Benz.  
  
"Oh sure there's hardly of us Weasleys who are single." said Fred. George blushed in shame.  
  
"Well Percy and Penny have two daughters Ebony and Raven, Charlie and Katie have two sons and a daughter Simon, Russell and Yolanda, Bill and Fleur have Willow, Viola, Shelly, Sean, Romeo and one on the way. Ron and Hermione have Rebecca, Joey, Sara and Leo. Then there's us and your mum and your dad," said Angelina naming all the Weasleys with the help of Fred.  
  
"By the way is there just you at Malfoy manor or do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked George.  
  
"Oh I have two sisters. There's a picture of them in your envelope." said Benz getting up from his stool and picking up the two envelopes. He got out the two pictures and handed them to the twins.  
  
"The blonde one is my oldest sister Faith and the ginger one is my youngest sister Jasmine," said Benz climbing back onto his stool.  
  
"Jasmine looks like Gin." smiled Fred.  
  
"Hey there's a bit of Gin in Faith and Benz too." objected George.  
  
"True." smiled Angelina looking over Fred's shoulder.  
  
"I should really be going," said Benz with a look of regret on his face.  
  
"Hey. Wait and we'll write our reply for her now," said Fred grabbing two pieces of parchment and quills.  
  
"OK." smiled Benz.  
  
"Hey does your father ever talk about a guy called Harry Potter?" asked George in curiosity.  
  
Fred shook his head in warning at his brother.  
  
"No why?" asked Benz with a puzzled look.  
  
"Oh just curious." said George.  
  
"It's the guy who killed Voldemort isn't it?" asked Benz.  
  
"Yeah that's him. His two kids go to Hogwarts. But your father hates Harry him self because of child hood rivalry." said Fred.  
  
"Who's their mother?" asked Benz.  
  
The three looked at each other.  
  
"Gin." said Fred.  
  
"What? That's not true!" protested Benz in shock.  
  
"I'm afraid it is. Before your mother left Hogwarts your father raped your mother resulting in twins. Harry and Ginny were going to get married until your father some how convinced your mother to leave the kids with Harry and marry him." said Angelina.  
  
"It surprised all of us. After Gin had told us how happy she was about marrying Harry," said George.  
  
"We thought she was joking until the actual wedding day and each of us were so ashamed when we saw her exchange vows with the creep. We were so sure she was under a charm or something," said Fred a scowl coming on his forehead.  
  
"Well when ever anyone asked mum about the wedding she always said she could never remember a single thing that happened that day." said Benz watching the twins write replies.  
  
"Suspicious." said Angelina.  
  
"Yeah real suspicious." said Fred finishing his letter and handing it to Benz.  
  
George nodded in agreement as he finished his letter.  
  
Benz put Fred's letter in his pocket and watched as George folded his letter and passed it to him.  
  
Benz smiled and put the other letter in his pocket. 


	6. The Weasley Clan of the future

"It was great meeting you after all this time Benz. Maybe next time you'll bring your sisters?" smiled Angelina hugging Benz.  
  
"It was great meeting you too. I'm sure my sisters will be glad to meet you." smiled Benz hugging her then Fred and George.  
  
"Tell your Mother we send our love." said George as Benz walked towards the front.  
  
"I will. Bye." smiled Benz before he walked back into the shop.  
  
Benz walked out into the square and looked at his watch. It wasn't late and he wanted to talk to the Potter twins.  
  
He looked up into the sky and saw three owls and a pigeon coming towards him. Benz took the four letters and put them with the two he got from Fred and George. The birds flew back to the post office.  
  
Benz had an idea and walked back to the three broomsticks. He saw two kids who looked the same sat at a table near the red haired kids.  
  
Cautiously he walked towards them and sure enough soon a shout was heard.  
  
"Hey Malfoy what you want this time!" yelled one of the kids.  
  
"Um I was wondering if I could talk to you guys about something." asked Benz pulling up a seat for him.  
  
"No way." protested one of he older kids.  
  
"Now Yolanda he did ask politely," said another kid.  
  
"Sure take a seat," said Yolanda through gritted teeth.  
  
Benz sat down in the middle and soon regretted it.  
  
"How about you tell us what you're doing here?" asked Yolanda.  
  
"OK no need to be so pushy," sighed Benz rolling his eyes.  
  
"Don't mind Yolanda. She takes after her father. By the way I'm Melissa," said Melissa.  
  
"Hey Melissa I just wanted to tell you some important news. I'm your cousin." Benz explained.  
  
"Really but How's that?" asked Melissa curiously.  
  
"Did you know you have an aunt who married my father?" Benz asked.  
  
"Really? That's weird," said Yolanda. "I know you never thought you'd have a Malfoy as a cousin did you?" asked Benz thoughtfully.  
  
"There's something wrong. I can sense it," said Melissa looking around her siblings and cousins.  
  
Everyone else turned to look at the youngest four kids.  
  
"What you looking at us for? We didn't do anything!" complained one of the guys.  
  
Everyone turned to the largest group.  
  
"It wasn't us!" said the oldest rolling her eyes.  
  
"It wasn't Ebony and Raven since they're swots and it can't be my lot I'd know. Who is it!" asked Melissa getting in a mood.  
  
Everyone turned to the last three.  
  
"Hey it's not us," said Yolanda.  
  
"I'm dreading my potions final does that count?" asked Russell.  
  
"No it doesn't Russ so shut it!" sighed Simon slapping Russell over the head.  
  
"So that means it must be you." said Melissa pointing to Benz.  
  
"Hey how'd you do that?" asked Benz.  
  
"Just a sec. whose turn is it to get the drinks?" asked Yolanda shaking her empty goblet.  
  
"It was our round last time!" said Rebecca.  
  
"Looks like it's your turn Willow and make sure you guys get the right ones this time!" smirked Simon.  
  
Willow narrowed her eyes as she and her two brothers and two sisters gathered up the goblets from around the three tables.  
  
"And what'll you have Benz?" asked Viola.  
  
"He'll have a butter beer thanks Vi." grinned Yolanda.  
  
Viola smiled before following her siblings to the bar.  
  
"Oh k." said Benz as the others started to talk.  
  
"You wanted to know how I knew something was wrong?" asked Melissa.  
  
"Yeah." said Benz itching to open the letters in his pocket.  
  
"Its strange really. I've been able to do it since I was young. I'm the only one who can do It.," said Melissa.  
  
"But what is wrong?" asked one of the two snobby looking girls speaking for the first time.  
  
"Raven, don't badger him. I'm sure he'll explain in his own time," said Rebecca.  
  
"Yeah and we all know how long that'll take!" smirked the other girl.  
  
"Oh shut up Ebony," snapped Yolanda.  
  
Benz looked down and felt a stab in his heart. He thought of how little time his mother wanted before her death. He didn't want her to die and neither did his sisters but it was better than her living in misery.  
  
"Hey Benz are you OK?" asked Melissa.  
  
Benz looked up to see all the Weasleys looking at him.  
  
"Yeah I'm...I'm fine." said Benz sipping his goblet of frothy butter beer.  
  
"Girls want to go shopping now?" asked Willow admiring her nails.  
  
"Yeah come on guys there's a new broom in the Quidditch shop I want to see," said Simon downing his butter beer and getting to his feet.  
  
Everyone got to his or her feet apart from Melissa and Benz.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Yolanda asked Melissa.  
  
"I'll be along in a minute," said Melissa.  
  
The ten girls walked out the door followed by the seven guys shouting about the up coming Quidditch match.  
  
"You sure you're OK Benz?" asked Melissa finishing off her drink.  
  
" Yeah I'm sure. Meet me near the shrieking shack in half an hour? I need to tell you something important," asked Benz sipping his butter beer.  
  
"Sure. Bye." smiled Melissa before catching up to her cousins and siblings. 


	7. talking to the half siblings

Benz got up from the empty table and moved towards the seventeen year old potter twins.  
  
The girl had long blonde and brown eyes. There was a faint mark on her forehead as if her illegitimate father's genetics had entered the gene pool and she should have had his famous scar.  
  
The boy had red hair and the icy Malfoy eyes. He looked as if he should be a Malfoy instead of a Potter but his hair was untidy like his illegitimate father and there was a twinkle of green in his eyes.  
  
"Can I join you?" asked Benz.  
  
The two looked up in surprise but nodded silently.  
  
"Thanks." smiled Benz pulling up a chair.  
  
"So can we help you with anything Malfoy?" asked the male of the two.  
  
Benz winced at the use of his last name.  
  
"Come on Rio he's obviously worried about someone and wants to talk to us about It," said the female.  
  
"I'll leave if you want." said Benz.  
  
"No stay Benz. It's fine," said the girl.  
  
Benz looked down.  
  
"So what's the problem Benz?" asked the girl.  
  
"Skye I'm not sure this is a good idea." said Rio.  
  
"Well see it's about your mother..." began Benz.  
  
"You've got to be kidding... we haven't seen our mother since we were born." explained Skye.  
  
"I know who your mother is," said Benz his stomach churning.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Rio.  
  
"Because she's my mother too." said Benz.  
  
"Just great! I'm related to a bloody Malfoy!" fumed Rio slamming his goblet on the table.  
  
"Calm down Rio. It's obvious he's as surprised as we are." said Skye calmly.  
  
"The reason I'm telling you this is..." said Benz not being able to finish his sentence.  
  
"What?" asked Rio dropping his goblet.  
  
"My father's very cruel, he treats her very badly. She thinks has only one way to escape," explained Benz trying to explain it so they would understand.  
  
"But why did she leave us?" asked Skye in a squeaky voice.  
  
"She was supposed to marry your father after she left Hogwarts but my father made her leave you with your father and marry him instead. Everyone in her family is surprised," said Benz.  
  
"It's obvious she was under a curse. She wouldn't have done it other wise." said Rio comforting his sister.  
  
"Would I ever be able to see your father? It's important I see him." said Benz.  
  
"Our father's always busy but we'll try." sniffed Skye.  
  
"Thanks. It was nice meeting you." smiled Benz getting up.  
  
"And you." said Rio with a nod.  
  
Benz got up and walked towards the shrieking shack. 


	8. back at the manor

"I hope mothers OK," whispered Faith looking up from her book.  
  
"So do I.," replied Jasmine copying down some notes from a book.  
  
"Want to see her after we're done?" Asked Faith closing her book.  
  
"Sure." said Jasmine finishing a sentence and banging the book shut.  
  
"OK girls that's enough for today. Have a fifteen break and meet me at the herb garden." said Narcissa piling up her romance novels and spell books.  
  
"Yes Grandmother." smiled the two girls getting to their feet.  
  
The two rushed up to Ginny's quarters and knocked on the locked door.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Ginny sitting at her desk and expecting the worst.  
  
"It's us mother." whispered Jasmine.  
  
"Come in girls." said Ginny before unlocking the door with her wand.  
  
Faith came in first and sat on Ginny's queen size bed while Jasmine locked the door behind her and sat at the window seat.  
  
"We've found some adoption forms." said Jasmine getting hem out her book and handing them to Ginny.  
  
"Thanks girls. I'll do one for each of you," said Ginny picking up her quill and starting one for Faith.  
  
"No mother please. I will not let you do this!" exclaimed Faith.  
  
"Faith calm down." said Ginny getting up and sitting next to Faith on her bed.  
  
"But mother you can't do this! I love you too much and don't want to have to live with someone I don't know." cried Faith.  
  
"It's OK Faith. I've an idea. You can meet your uncles, aunts, cousins and other grandparents. I'll make sure of it. I promise you you'll be OK after I'm gone." assured Ginny hugging her daughter close.  
  
Faith still cried.  
  
"I assure you dear you'll be fine." smiled Ginny. "You'll have lots of protection and my family will love you I promise."  
  
"Come on Faith we've got to meet grandmother in the herb garden," said Jasmine picking up her books.  
  
Faith sniffed and nodded.  
  
Ginny gave her a final hug before Faith collected together her things and the two girls hurried out.  
  
Ginny smiled before getting up and relocking the door. She got her wand from the dressing table and went to the fireplace.  
  
She lit the fire and cast a spell on it before carefully putting her head into the charmed flames. She looked around and recognised the old kitchen of the burrow just the way it was when she was young.  
  
"Mother? Father?" Ginny said her voice echoing.  
  
She heard a noise and paused.  
  
"...And we should try and get Percy to come home for Ebony's birthday. Penelope hardly hears from him." came Molly Weasley's voice.  
  
"We can try Molly but..." came Arthur Weasley's voice before Ginny heard him walk into the kitchen.  
  
Ginny looked up and saw her father's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Hey Daddy." smiled Ginny.  
  
"Molly come quick!" exclaimed Arthur.  
  
Molly bustled in and stopped in her tracks when she saw Ginny.  
  
"Oh gin. We've missed you." smiled Mrs Weasley.  
  
"I've missed you both so much. Did you get my owl?" asked Ginny sitting cross-legged near the fire.  
  
"Oh yes dear. Your children are so beautiful such a shame we can't see them in person." sighed Mrs Weasley.  
  
"I want you to meet them. It's just getting out of here with out Narcissa knowing that's the problem" sighed Ginny.  
  
"Narcissa lives there? But what about Lucius?" asked Mister Weasley.  
  
"Lucius left Narcissa four years ago, for a female Deatheater. Narcissa lives here because Draco insists she stays to put me in line and teach the girls." explained Ginny.  
  
"Any way what were you saying about us seeing our grandchildren?" asked Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Well the kids are so eager to see you and my brothers I thought why not have a party so they can all meet you. I'm sure Benz has already met his cousins and Fred and George. But what about Bill and Charlie and that?" explained Ginny leaving out the reason the girls wanted to see her brothers.  
  
"That's a great idea dear. And it'll give us another reason to drag Percy in from America.Penelope is so worried he's left her." sighed Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Why hasn't Penelope gone to America with Percy?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well Percy said his job transfer would only last three months and there wasn't much point dragging the girls out of Hogwarts for three months." explained Mister Weasley.  
  
"Understandable. " agreed Ginny.  
  
"That was three years ago. He keeps saying he's coming back in another month but he always extends it. He's worrying Penelope a lot. She thinks he's having an affair and doesn't love her any more," said Mrs Weasley looking worried.  
  
"I'm sure he has a perfectly reasonable explanation." assured Ginny.  
  
"Don't you worry about the party dear. We'll sort out every thing for next Monday." smiled Mister Weasley putting his arm around his wife's shoulders.  
  
"Thanks. I love you both." smiled Ginny before pulling her head out the fire. She extinguished the flames before going to her bed and holding the adoption forms in her hands. 


	9. Help For Ginny

Melissa stood in front of the shrieking shack. It wasn't thought of a haunted house anymore because everyone now knew what was making those noises.  
  
The house was now home to Widower Remus lupin and his four children: Camellia, Brad, Carrels and Lillian. Melissa also saw Skye and Rio's great uncle Sirius Black and his wife Sunset along with their three sons, James, Sirius Jr. and Remus, who were triplets and only daughter Donna sat in the garden.  
  
James, one of Sirius' triplet sons was flirting with Melissa's cousin Shelly and Melissa rolled her eyes.  
  
She looked towards the three broomsticks and saw Benz coming out. She saw he looked very sad and concerned.  
  
Skye and Rio rushed out behind Benz and across to the small branch of the ministry of magic.  
  
"Hey Benz over here." called Melissa.  
  
Benz briefly looked up at her before walking up the hill to the shrieking shack with his head looking down at the cobbled street.  
  
James noticed him coming and gave him a dirty look before inviting Shelly into the garden.  
  
Benz kept walking and walked at a slow pace past her.  
  
"Let's keep walking," muttered Benz.  
  
Melissa hurried towards Benz who was hurrying away from the shrieking shack.  
  
"So what did you want to tell me?" asked Melissa jogging to keep with him.  
  
"It's about my mother," said Benz before he paused.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with her?" asked Melissa.  
  
"She's going to kill herself," said Benz.  
  
"Ohmigod I've got to my parents they'll stop her." exclaimed Melissa.  
  
"They all ready know so do our aunts and uncles," said Benz stopping and leaning against the fence.  
  
"You thought up a plan to stop her yet?" asked Melissa gently.  
  
"I know that my mother was involved with Skye and Rio's father so I'm hoping when I tell him he'll be able to stop her." said Benz.  
  
"I'm so sorry. If there's any way I can help," said Melissa. "It's OK. I'm just glad to tell someone." Said Benz though on the inside he felt like smiling.  
  
"Your welcome. I won't tell anyone don't worry." assured Melissa.  
  
Benz looked down towards the ministry building to see Rio coming up towards them.  
  
"Well?" asked Benz.  
  
"He says you can see him now but only for a while. He's got a meeting in fifteen minutes." said Rio.  
  
"Thanks. It won't take long," said Benz before running down the hill to the ministry.  
  
Melissa smiled at Rio before asking him if he wanted to join her for a drink.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Benz walked through the main entrance to see Skye waiting for him out side an office.  
  
He smiled at her before walking into the office.  
  
"Hey Benz come in." smiled Harry turning around from where he was getting some papers.  
  
"Hello mister potter, sorry to disturb you when you are so busy." said Benz shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Oh it's fine. I needed a bit of a break anyway. Please sit down," said Harry gesturing to the seat on the other side of his desk before he sat down.  
  
Benz sat down in the chair and wondered how he should start the conversation.  
  
" So what exactly did you want to talk about?" asked Harry putting aside his papers.  
  
"Um well...see it's about my parents." started Benz.  
  
"Are you sure I should hear this? After all I don't know you that well," said Harry.  
  
"I'm sure. It's not so much to do with my parents in general but with my mother," explained Benz.  
  
Harry looked worried.  
  
"See, my parents have been married for about twenty years and it hasn't been a happy marriage at that. And now my mother has decided she's had enough and that she wants to get out of it." explained Benz.  
  
"Well that's good news...right?" asked Harry looking at Benz's serious face. "You'd think so wouldn't you? But it's not a divorce she 's got in mind. It's suicide," said Benz trying not to cry.  
  
"Suicide?! But that's absurd! What's going to happen when she dies and what about you? Hasn't she thought this through?" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Well the three of us kids will be sent to live with one of her brothers in advance. We'll be safe...hopefully. But that's not why I came to you." said Benz awkwardly.  
  
"What did you really come here for?" asked Harry.  
  
"See I was hoping you'd be able to stop my mother from killing herself. I heard you two were really close at school before my mother married my father." explained Benz.  
  
"Yeah well that was a long time ago," said Harry bitterly.  
  
"But maybe you could stop her. She doesn't even remember the wedding. I have a feeling she still loves you," said Benz.  
  
"I don't know. I could try. I'll send you owl tonight and ask for details. Is that OK?" asked Harry.  
  
"Thank you mister potter." smiled Benz.  
  
"I only wish I could do more." sighed Harry.  
  
Benz got up from his seat and walked out the office leaving Harry to think of the last time he'd seen Ginny and how nervous and twitchy she was.  
  
He snapped himself out his thoughts as the head of another part of the ministry walked into his office. 


	10. Getting help

Benz walked out the building with Skye behind him and went to meet Melissa and Rio in the three broomsticks.  
  
" So what did Father say?" asked Rio as Benz and Skye joined their table.  
  
"He said he'd try and help. But I'm sure he still loves her." said Benz.  
  
"I'd really like to meet our mother." smiled Skye.  
  
Benz looked down at his watch.  
  
"I'd better go. Grandmother will probably wondering where i am." sighed Benz getting up from his chair.  
  
"I guess. Hey fancy coming to my house tomorrow? Only it can be real boring hanging out with your two bimbo sisters and a girl crazy brother." asked Melissa.  
  
"I guess so," said Benz walking towards the fireplace.  
  
"Great meet you here tomorrow?" asked Melissa.  
  
"Sure. Only if Skye and Rio come too." smiled Benz waiting for the witch in front of him to go.  
  
"Sure. I'll make sure the others are out." smiled Melissa.  
  
"Well see you tomorrow," said Benz stepping into the fire and throwing the floo powder and yelling 'Draco's castle. '  
  
"Bye Benz!" said Melissa, Rio and Skye before Benz disappeared.  
  
At the manor...  
  
Ginny sat in her room reading the daily prophet. She paid close attention to an article on the minister of magic's nineteen-year-old daughter who was found hung from the ceiling of the attic by a noose.  
  
She winced at the conclusion and heard a knock at the door. She quickly hid the copy of the paper under a pillow before asking them to come in.  
  
Benz appeared and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Oh hey Benz. You send the letters?" asked Ginny as Benz sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
"Yeah and I've got the replies here too." said Benz getting them out his pocket and putting them on the bed.  
  
Ginny picked them up and opened Bills first.  
  
"I bumped into Rio and Skye today." said Benz.  
  
"Really?" asked Ginny reading the letter.  
  
"Harry potters children." said Benz hoping it would get her attention.  
  
It did.  
  
"Really and how are they?" asked Ginny putting the letter she was holding to one side slowly.  
  
" Oh they're fine. Still wondering about the mystery of their mother, but apart from that they're fine." said Benz watching his mother as she took her time opening Charlie's letter.  
  
"Oh. Well I'm sure their mother misses them too," said Ginny taking out Charlie's letter.  
  
"And I also bumped into my cousins." said Benz lying back on the bed.  
  
"Oh and did you tell them?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah I told them I was their cousin and I also saw Harry potter," said Benz.  
  
Ginny blushed and put down Charlie's letter she'd read.  
  
"Oh...right..." said Ginny.  
  
"Anyway I'm going to see if I can find Fay and Jas. Got stuff to tell them." said Benz getting up.  
  
"Thank you for mailing the letters Benz. I'll talk to you and the girls later." smiled Ginny.  
  
"It's OK Mother. Bye." said Benz before he walked out the room.  
  
Ginny finished reading the letters and sighed in despair. There was no way her brothers were going to let her kill herself.  
  
But she didn't have much choice.  
  
She began to think of Harry and how much she missed him. And the kids she'd abandoned with him.  
  
She had to see him before she did it. She would regret it other wise. 


	11. The children get involved

Benz rushed to the quarters he shared with his sisters and saw them both studying in silence.  
  
He closed the door quietly before coughing to get their attention.  
  
"Oh hey Benz. You took your time," said Faith closing her book.  
  
"Yeah well I had a lot of stuff to do," said Benz taking off his cloak and throwing it into his room.  
  
"So everything OK?" asked Jasmine putting down her quill.  
  
"Not really." said Benz sitting down in a chair.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Faith uncertainly.  
  
"Well, I got talking to uncle Fred and uncle George and they mentioned Harry potter," said Benz.  
  
"So? What about him?" asked Jasmine.  
  
"Well Mother had two kids while she was at Hogwarts. They were Father's but they got left with Harry who Mother was supposed to marry." said Benz.  
  
"Well that's strange," said Faith.  
  
"Exactly. Uncle Fred mentioned that it was a real shock when Mother told everyone she was marrying Father instead of Harry. He said it was like she was under a curse or something," said Benz.  
  
" You don't think..." asked Jasmine.  
  
"That's right I have a feeling Father used the imperius curse on Mother." said Benz.  
  
"But...But that's illegal!" exclaimed Faith.  
  
"We should tell some one," said Jasmine.  
  
"I will." said Benz before a snowy white owl flew in through the open window.  
  
The children's own owls Rockall, Simony and Venus all glared at Hedwig who gave them a steely stare back as she passed Benz a letter from Harry.  
  
Benz watched as Hedwig sat down on the windowsill sipping water from Rockall's bowl.  
  
He opened the letter and read it aloud to the girls.  
  
"Benz, After you left me I realised how much I cared for your mother. I only wish I could help her. Please would you be able to help us meet together? Harry James potter From the department of Aurors "  
  
"Well that's a good idea we can tell him about the idea we have." said Jasmine.  
  
"Maybe we can get Mother out the house when grandmother goes to her spa tomorrow." suggested Faith.  
  
"Father doesn't come back from his so called conference for another week or so." agreed Jasmine.  
  
"I'll send Mister potter an owl. You two go make sure grandmother is still going." Said Benz picking up a piece of a parchment, a quill and a pot of black ink.  
  
The two girls got up and walked out the room leaving Benz alone.  
  
Benz quickly wrote a reply and sent it off with Hedwig before he went to join his sisters.  
  
He entered the study to see his sisters assuring his grandmother they would be fine when she left.  
  
"Thank you dears I'll go and pack now." smiled Narcissa before she left the room.  
  
Ginny sat on her bed trying to think of a way she could meet Harry. She desperately wanted to meet him for comfort and reassurance.  
  
She sighed miserably and put the letters to one side before reaching back to the daily prophet. She opened up the paper and saw an article about Draco.  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped when she saw the picture of Draco smirking while he held hands with a familiar beautiful girl.  
  
"That fucking cheat." whispered Ginny.  
  
She threw the paper to one side and felt anger welling up inside her.  
  
Ginny walked out her room and walked to the children's room to wait for them to come back.  
  
She sat on the sofa and the anger cooled down as she looked around. She picked a photo of her; Draco and the children while they were at the temple Draco had brought her as a wedding present.  
  
She sighed and soon heard the children coming. She replaced the picture and sat casually on the sofa.  
  
"Mother what are you doing here?" asked Jasmine.  
  
"I just came to tell you that the party for you to meet my family is next Monday," said Ginny sounding cheerful.  
  
Benz frowned.  
  
"Well we were going to come to see you now. Why didn't you wait till then?" asked Benz.  
  
"I just wanted to see what your quarters that's all," said Ginny.  
  
The children exchanged glances as they sat down.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell us?" asked Faith.  
  
Ginny sighed.  
  
"Accio." she whispered and the daily prophet soon flew into her hand.  
  
"There is a picture of your father in the paper," said Ginny as she turned the pages.  
  
The children waited for their mother to find the picture in silence.  
  
When she found it she folded the other page behind it and showed the children.  
  
"Is that father?" asked Faith.  
  
"Yep. He said he was going to a conference in Ireland, when really he was meeting his mistress." said Ginny bitterly.  
  
"I recognise her," said Benz curiously.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure I've seen her somewhere too." said Jasmine.  
  
"Where?" asked Ginny desperately.  
  
"She came over to see us while you went out. Her and father are always real close." said Faith.  
  
"I should have known," snapped Ginny throwing the paper to one side.  
  
"I think her name is Pansy or something," said Benz picking up the paper.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson by any chance?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I think so," said Jasmine.  
  
Ginny sighed. "Everyone warned me about Draco but would I listen? No I wouldn't I was so blinded by love I didn't see the real him." said Ginny leaning back in the chair.  
  
"Mother, we got an owl from Harry potter." said Jasmine wanting to change the subject.  
  
"Really? That's strange," said Ginny.  
  
"He wants to meet you. So we've arranged for him to come over tomorrow," said Jasmine.  
  
"Well I wanted to talk to him anyway." smiled Ginny "anyway kids time for bed. I'd better go."  
  
She got to her feet.  
  
The three children kissed their mother goodnight and watched as she left to her room.  
  
"Night Fay, Jas." smiled Benz as he walked into his room.  
  
Faith and Jasmine walked into their room and began to get changed. Faith was silent the whole time while Jasmine talked continuously about their plan.  
  
"What's wrong Fay? Your so quiet." asked Jasmine climbing into bed.  
  
"Nothing." sniffed Faith who was already in bed her body facing away from her sister.  
  
"You sure?" asked Jasmine turning off the light and snuggling under the covers.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure," whispered Faith her eyes looking into the dark. 


	12. Visiting the Ex and other Children

Ginny shut her door after her and walked toward her bed.  
  
She changed into a short nightdress and pulled a black robe over it.  
  
She lit the fireplace and took the handful of floo powder she'd taken from the children's fireplace and stepped into the fire.  
  
She threw the floo powder and yelled 'Harry potters house'.  
  
Harry stood in the kitchen making himself and the kids a dinner of Chilli and rice.  
  
Rio and Skye were sat watching T.V. in the lounge talking quietly amongst them.  
  
Harry had wondered if they would ask more about their mother since they had met with Benz today but so far they had avoided the subject.  
  
Harry served the Chilli and rice onto three plates and put them onto the table.  
  
Rio turned off the T.V as Skye sat down at the table and joined his sister.  
  
Harry picked up a bottle of butter beer and three glasses and sat down as he put the glasses and bottle on the table.  
  
They began to eat in silence until Rio said, " So do you know how our Mother is?"  
  
Harry Froze briefly.  
  
"Well I heard from Benz she's fine," said Harry continuing to eat.  
  
He then heard the bell from the fireplace announcing someone was here.  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
"You two didn't invite anyone over did you?" he asked putting down his fork and getting up from the table.  
  
The two children shook their heads, looking puzzled.  
  
Harry walked into the lounge to see Ginny Stood in the grate looking around the room.  
  
"Ginny?" asked Harry walking towards her.  
  
"Oh hey Harry just thought I'd drop in. Hope you don't mind." said Ginny smiling weakly.  
  
"No come in." said Harry leading her to a seat in front of the fire.  
  
"Who is it Father?" asked Skye.  
  
"Just a friend Skye, keep eating." said Harry sitting Ginny down and sitting next to her.  
  
"Who's that Harry?" said Ginny warming her hands near the fire.  
  
"Your kids Gin." said Harry putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Ginny stopped in her gesture.  
  
"Harry maybe I shouldn't be here. What if Narcissa or Draco finds out?" said Ginny.  
  
"Come on Gin you have to meet them soon. Avoiding them isn't a good idea and you'll regret it..." said Harry not being about to continue.  
  
"I guess your right Harry," sighed Ginny leaning her head under Harry's chin.  
  
"Er kids will you come in here for a second?" asked Harry hugging Ginny.  
  
Rio and Skye got up from the table with confused looks on their faces and walked into the lounge to see Harry hugging a young Ginger haired Woman.  
  
"Who's this Father?" asked Skye walking slowly towards him with her twin brother.  
  
"This children is your biological mother." Said Harry.  
  
"Oh they've grown so much," whispered Ginny in awe.  
  
"But father this is Benz Malfoy's mother." said Skye completely forgetting the information she had received from Benz that day.  
  
Ginny looked down.  
  
"Skye remember what Benz told us today?" asked Rio.  
  
"Oh right. Sorry." said Skye.  
  
"I just had to see the two of you and help clear up a mystery," said Ginny.  
  
"So you really are our mother?" asked Rio.  
  
"Yes. I'm just sorry I had to meet you under such horrible conditions." said Ginny feeling tears prick her eyes.  
  
"It's Ok Ginny. It's Ok." soothed Harry hugging her as she wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robes.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I treated you mother," whispered Skye hugging her.  
  
Rio hesitated.  
  
"If your really our mother, what day were we born and what was the weather like?" asked Rio.  
  
"Rio!" hissed Skye.  
  
"It's Ok. It was a Saturday in spring, half way through May. The sun shone as soon as the two of you were born. And the two of you were born at dawn which was about three minutes past four o'clock in the morning." said Ginny resting her head on Harry's shoulder as she remembered the birth of her first two children.  
  
"You remember that even after having another three children?" asked Skye in amazement.  
  
"A mother never forgets dear. Especially her first two." whispered Ginny.  
  
"Did you name us?" asked Rio sitting down next to Ginny.  
  
"No, but all I requested was that your last name was potter and that my first name and your biological fathers name were some where in your full name." said Ginny.  
  
"I called The girl Skye, after the way the sky lit up after they were born and Hermione helped me with a name for the boy, in the end we called him Rio after the Rio Grande in America." explained Harry.  
  
"Perfect names. I couldn't have thought of better." smiled Ginny hugging her two children.  
  
"Where did, Jasmine, Benz and Faith come from then?" asked Skye.  
  
"Well I named Faith, Faith because I had Faith I would see my other two children again. Draco named Benz after his cousin who died when Benz was born, and Jasmine because of the spice and flowers Draco gave me after the girl was born." said Ginny.  
  
" That's sweet." smiled Skye.  
  
"Anyway I came to invite the three of you to a party that my parents are setting up so my other children can mix with the Weasley side. It's on Monday so I hope to see you then." smiled Ginny getting up.  
  
"Do you have to go? Father made Chilli." said Rio.  
  
"I'm sorry but I do. I'll see you then," said Ginny kissing Rio and Skye on the forehead as she walked back toward to grate.  
  
Harry followed her.  
  
"And I'll see you tomorrow." whispered Ginny kissing Harry on the lips before she apparated home.  
  
Harry brushed his lips with his fingers and smiled.  
  
"Come on you two let's go finish dinner before it goes cold," said Harry walking back to the kitchen.  
  
Skye and Rio smiled as they followed their father.  
  
Ginny arrived back in her room with a smile fixated on her lips.  
  
She took off her robes and hung them up. She sat on her bed and found the adoption forms under her pillow.  
  
She put them in her desk drawer and climbed into bed.  
  
She fell asleep thinking of Harry. 


	13. with Draco

Benz sat up in his room thinking about his mother's dilemma.  
  
He just didn't think that killing yourself because of a lousy husband was a good idea.  
  
Benz sighed. He'd tried to persuade her not to, they all had.  
  
But maybe in the end it was the only answer.  
  
Draco lay back on his bed in the hotel with Pansy who was counting money from their plan.  
  
"When are you going to dump the weasel anyway?" asked Pansy putting a pile of Galleons to one side.  
  
"She's not a weasel Parkinson, and I'm not going to dump her yet it will be too suspicious and my parents will freak," said Draco.  
  
"But Draky, you promised we'd run off together after you'd dumped Weasley. And that was sixteen years ago." sighed Pansy caressing his cheek with her hand.  
  
"I've already told you we will. But I've still got kids remember and if we divorce she'll end up with them." said Draco moving away from Pansy.  
  
"And what's the problem? You won't have to worry about them. And even if we got them we'd just send them to Durmstrang." Said Pansy.  
  
"Oh just leave it Parkinson, you should be happy I'm even considering It." exclaimed Draco getting up and pouring himself a drink when his mothers owl flew in through the window.  
  
It was clutching a red envelope in its talons.  
  
"Uh oh!!" whispered Pansy.  
  
"Just go buy yourself some new clothes Parkinson I'll deal with the howler," snapped Draco taking the envelope from the owl.  
  
Pansy sighed and picked up a pile of Galleons before leaving the room.  
  
Draco opened the envelope and heard his mother's voice magnified to ten times its normal tone.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON YOUR WIFE! EVEN IF SHE WAS A WEASLEY SHE DESERVES RESPECT! NOW COME BACK HOME!" yelled the voice.  
  
Draco watched the envelope disintegrate into ashes and downed his drink.  
  
He swept the ashes onto the floor and sighed.  
  
Ginny maybe a depressed girl due to her lack of freedom but she really didn't deserve this kind of treatment.  
  
But he'd promised Pansy a trip to Edinburgh.  
  
Draco sighed again. He'd stay here another few days to try and sort himself out then he'd go back and try to make it up to Ginny.  
  
Harry put the plates into the sink and ushered his children to bed. It was late since they'd had tea at half past nine after Harry came home late from the ministry.  
  
Skye kissed Harry on the forehead before she went to her room to read his old yearbook from Hogwarts.  
  
Rio hugged Harry and went to practise his reflexes with the snitch in his room.  
  
Harry walked to his room and looked at an old picture of him and Ginny holding the two newborn babies.  
  
He sat in bed staring at the picture wondering what had gone wrong. 


	14. family time and Alone time

Saturday morning  
  
Ginny woke up just in time to hear the children biding their goodbyes to Naricissa who was going to her spa for the weekend.  
  
Ginny got up and looked out the window to see Naricissa disappear in the blink of an eye.  
  
She went down stairs to see the children sat at the table eating their breakfast.  
  
"Hey there everyone." smiled Ginny pouring herself some cereal.  
  
"Mother we won't be here today. We thought you and Harry would want to be alone," said Jasmine.  
  
"But why?" asked Ginny sitting down and pouring milk on the cereal.  
  
"Well, you two haven't seen each other for so long." said Faith, " besides I told Benz to introduce me to our cousins."  
  
"Yeah I want to try and knock some sense into Raven and Ebony," said Jasmine punching her hand.  
  
"Besides, I told Melissa, Skye and Rio I'd meet them at Melissa's house." said Benz finishing his toast.  
  
"Oh well." smiled Ginny.  
  
"Got to go Mother. We'll be back for dinner," said Faith as the three got up and went upstairs to get dressed.  
  
"Bye girls, bye Benz." smiled Ginny looking up briefly.  
  
The room was then silent as Ginny continued to eat her breakfast.  
  
She hadn't had the house to her self since she'd married Draco. It was a strange feeling she wasn't used to.  
  
Maybe she'd take a walk after she'd got dressed.  
  
Ginny finished off the last spoonful of cereal and went up to her room.  
  
She changed into a long skirt of red velvet and a gypsy style top made of the same material.  
  
She brushed and braided her hair into a plait, and held it in place with an onyx clip that Harry had given her as a present after Skye and Rio were born.  
  
She brushed her teeth and put some high heels on before putting on a pair of black robes.  
  
She walked out the back door and into the garden where she'd never been able to go before.  
  
The flowers were all in bloom and Ginny picked a rose pricking her self on the thorns.  
  
The fragrance smell of flowers was overwhelming and Ginny sat down on a bench to take in the sweet smell.  
  
That was when she noticed it.  
  
A dungeon directly under the castle. She got up and knelt down to look under the barred window.  
  
She saw a blocked entrance to something she couldn't see.  
  
She got back up and frowned.  
  
Maybe she could use that sometime to her advantage.  
  
Faith got dressed in a pair of black trousers and black silk blouse. She charmed her hair to look black. She plaited it down her back and pulled some black robes over her suit.  
  
She sat down on the bed and pulled on some boots as she watched what Jasmine was getting dressed in.  
  
She'd got dressed in a dark purple gypsy top and a dark grey skirt, with grey robes and dragon Hyde sandals.  
  
It was as though both girls were mourning over their mother's decision though Faith was grieving more.  
  
"So you think we should be nice to our cousins?" asked Jasmine putting her wand in the pocket of her robes with a pouch of money.  
  
"I guess so. I mean we are related to them," said Faith tying the laces on the boots and putting her wand in the waistband of her trousers.  
  
"Yeah but from what Benz said about the two twins I'd say they can't all be good." said Jasmine putting her hair up in a ponytail and looking in the mirror.  
  
Faith was about respond when Benz came in dressed in his school robes and grey khaki trousers with a shirt that had the Durmstrang logo printed on it.  
  
"Come on you two. I still have to go and meet up with Skye and Rio," said Benz.  
  
Jasmine rolled her eyes but Faith just got up from the bed and followed her siblings to the main room where the fire was already alight.  
  
Benz grabbed some floo powder and walked into the flames.  
  
He yelled "Hogsmeade." while throwing the powder and immediately disappeared.  
  
The two girls followed.  
  
They ended up in the three broomsticks.  
  
Benz had walked over to a table with a lot of kids with red hair and was talking to one of the oldest.  
  
Faith walked out the grate and put her hands in her pockets.  
  
Jasmine walked at top speed towards the table obviously to determine to get her revenge on Ebony and Raven before they disappeared.  
  
"People this is my younger thirteen year old Sister Jasmine and my older sixteen year old sister Faith. Now excuse me but I promised Melissa I'd meet at her house," said Benz going back toward the grate.  
  
"So that's why Mel pushed me, Tammy and Rick out the house," said Gemini who was filing her nails over Yolanda's Transfiguration homework.  
  
"Hey I spent hours writing that!" yelled Yolanda putting down her quill and looking at her cousin.  
  
"Calm down!" yelled Willow who was trying to concentrate on an application for a job.  
  
Benz just rolled his eyes before flooing off to Melissa's house.  
  
"OK now which of you are called Ebony and Raven? I have a score to settled with you," snapped Jasmine.  
  
The two girls widened their eyes and ran out the pub. Jasmine grinned and ran after them.  
  
"So you must be Faith then," said Rebecca pulling a seat up to the already crowded table for her.  
  
"Yeah. Awful lot of people here isn't there?" said Faith sitting down.  
  
She looked down the table and saw five guys playing exploding snap, two playing wizards chess and the other two discussing something.  
  
The remaining girls were talking amongst themselves while Gemini and Yolanda had a shouting match.  
  
Rebecca moved her chair closer to Faith.  
  
"Hey don't mind them. I'm Rebecca by the way." said Rebecca.  
  
"Hi. Want to go for a walk?" asked Faith.  
  
"Sure, I must admit they can be a lot to deal with," said Rebecca getting to her feet.  
  
The two girls walked out the three broomsticks toward the shrieking shack.  
  
Ginny heard a bell from inside the castle and got to her feet.  
  
She hurried in to see Harry stood in the main fireplace with a bouquet of red roses.  
  
"Oh Harry you shouldn't have." smiled Ginny walking towards him and taking the flowers in his outstretched hand.  
  
"I wanted to," said Harry kissing her cheek.  
  
"Take a seat I'll be right back," said Ginny going into the kitchen and handing the roses to one of the house elves.  
  
She came back with a tray of tea and some pumpkin pastries.  
  
"Nice place you've got here." said Harry.  
  
"It's OK. Though this is the first time I've been able to really appreciate It.," said Ginny pouring some tea and handing the cup to Harry.  
  
"I've missed you Ginny," said Harry putting down his cup untouched.  
  
"I've missed you too Harry." whispered Ginny. "I really have."  
  
"Then why did you marry Malfoy if you knew this would happen?" asked Harry.  
  
"I never knew it would turn out like this. I thought he loved Me.," said Ginny.  
  
"What even after he tried to kill you at Hogwarts when you were pregnant with the twins?" asked Harry in disbelief.  
  
"The thing is Harry. He had me. In more ways than one." said Ginny.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry.  
  
"He threatened my family, my friends. He threatened the welfare of the children and that he would kill me. But most of the time I wasn't really there." said Ginny.  
  
"You mean you were ill or..." asked Harry.  
  
"No I mean he had me under an unforgivable." said Ginny.  
  
"WHAT?" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"He had me under the imperius curse while I was still at Hogwarts, on our wedding day, when he wanted me to do anything." said Ginny.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Harry.  
  
"Who was I supposed to tell?" said Ginny desperately.  
  
"Do you remember anything at all? About how he did is?" asked Harry.  
  
"Not really. On my wedding day all I remember is him pointing his wand at me behind his back." said Ginny.  
  
"What about the children did he force you to have them?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well after I had Faith he forced me to have another one, because he wanted a boy. But Jasmine was an accident. Not that he wasn't happy with her." said Ginny.  
  
"ohm god! Ginny you have to tell the ministry." said Harry sitting next to her.  
  
"Harry what's the point? I won't be alive after Tuesday. I won't even be able to give enough evidence to put him in Azcaban." said Ginny leaning on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I'll make sure he pays Ginny," said Harry kissing her forehead.  
  
"I know but I can't. Even if I did it before, he'd kill me," said Ginny her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Ginny I won't let anything happen to you." said Harry.  
  
He kissed her sweetly and even after their years apart Ginny still felt safe with Harry.  
  
"I have a favour to ask Harry," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah what is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Would you take care of the kids for me when I'm gone?" asked Ginny.  
  
"You mean instead of your brothers?" asked Harry.  
  
"Kind of. I want you to protect them from Draco. Heaven knows my parents and brothers might not be enough to stop him," said Ginny.  
  
"No one will hurt them I promise." Assured Harry.  
  
"Harry you know if I hadn't married Draco, I'd have married you." said Ginny leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"I know." whispered Harry, "I know." 


	15. Memories, awful memories

Benz arrived at Melissa's house and looked around. It had lots of family pictures on the walls and the WWN was playing on a radio on top of the fireplace he'd just arrived at.  
  
"Hello?" called Benz.  
  
"Benz we're in the kitchen." called Melissa.  
  
Benz walked into the kitchen and felt like he'd been here before. It seemed strangely familiar and a memory nagged at the back of his mind.  
  
"Benz are you OK?" asked Melissa.  
  
Benz snapped out his thoughts and saw he had paused at the doorway. Tears were brimming in his eyes making his vision all blurry.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," said Benz wiping his eyes with his sleeve.  
  
"Come and sit down Benz," said Skye pulling a stool up to the breakfast bar they were sat around.  
  
Benz sat down in between Rio and Skye and looked to Melissa who was making pumpkin pastries.  
  
"We were just talking about your mother," said Skye.  
  
"Why?" asked Benz.  
  
"She came to our house last night," said Rio.  
  
"She did?" said Benz.  
  
"Yeah she seemed distant some how." said Skye.  
  
"Oh right." said Benz.  
  
"I want to know though, why she come visit us after all these years?" asked Rio.  
  
"Maybe she just felt guilty about leaving you." said Benz.  
  
"Maybe. I mean she did seem kind of regretful about leaving us," said Rio.  
  
"Come on guys let's go play wizards chess," said Melissa putting a timer on the pumpkin pastries in the oven before they went in the lounge.  
  
Harry kissed Ginny again and felt a longing rise up in his chest.  
  
Ginny seemed to feel it too and sat in his lap and began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Ginny are you sure you want to do this?" asked Harry as she kissed him.  
  
"Of course I'm sure Harry," whispered Ginny.  
  
"Can't we at least go up stairs?" asked Harry.  
  
Ginny grinned and moved from his lap.  
  
Harry got up and picked her up in his arms before making his way up to her room.  
  
Faith followed Rebecca across toward the shrieking shack and over the stile.  
  
"So you heard about my mother?" asked Faith.  
  
"Yeah, my mother told me last night. You can come and live wit us if you want." suggested Rebecca.  
  
"Honestly I'm not sure where I want to live. But thanks for the offer." smiled Faith weakly.  
  
"Hey I completely understand." said Rebecca.  
  
"Thanks." said Faith sitting down on the ground.  
  
Harry lay in Ginny's bed hearing her breathing calming next to him. Her head was rested on his chest and her long red hair was fanned across his chest.  
  
"That was amazing Ginny." whispered Harry looking down at her.  
  
"Yeah it was. I never knew I wanted you that badly," said Ginny,  
  
"That was better than the last time." smiled Harry stroking her hair.  
  
"I had you to thank for the last time." smiled Ginny kissing is chest.  
  
"It was so long ago," sighed Harry.  
  
"I wish I could stay here forever," whispered Ginny closing her eyes.  
  
"So do I.," asked Harry sitting up.  
  
"You could stay here for the weekend," said Ginny sitting up next to him.  
  
"Really?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure. The kids will probably have plans," said Ginny.  
  
"I'll check with them. You stay here," said Harry getting up and pulling a robe around him.  
  
"I'll be waiting." smiled Ginny.  
  
Harry walked to the fireplace and charmed it before putting his head in the flames.  
  
"Anyone here?" asked Harry.  
  
He heard four voices.  
  
"Rio? Skye?" asked Harry.  
  
Skye walked into the room and looked into the fireplace.  
  
"Father? What's wrong?" asked Skye.  
  
"Nothing I was just wondering if you wanted someone to stay over at our house to night." said Harry.  
  
"Why?" asked Skye looking puzzled.  
  
"'Cos well I'm going to be staying over at your mothers." said Harry.  
  
"Well would it be OK for Benz to stay over?" asked Rio walking in.  
  
"Of course. I'll be staying here for the rest of the weekend so I'll see you on Tuesday." said Harry.  
  
"Bye Father, have a good time." smiled Skye with a wink.  
  
Harry turned back to Ginny who smiled at him seductively.  
  
"Shouldn't you check on Faith and Jasmine?" asked Harry.  
  
Ginny pulled the bed sheet around her naked body and walked towards Harry.  
  
"Maybe later. I want more of you." smiled Ginny as Harry got up off the floor and approached her.  
  
Harry kissed Ginny's mouth and Ginny let the sheet fall as Harry carried her back to he bed.  
  
"What did your Father want?" asked Melissa from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh he was just telling us he was staying over at Benz's house," said Skye.  
  
"He is? That's a good sign." smiled Benz. "Yep, apparently for the whole weekend too." grinned Rio winking at Benz.  
  
"Ew don't got there. Imagining that is too gross for words." grimaced Benz.  
  
"Get your mind out the gutter," grinned Rio.  
  
The two began to argue as the brothers they were while Melissa and Skye continued to play chess.  
  
Faith listened as Rebecca talked to her about all the family holidays she had as a child and how much she wished she had known her aunt.  
  
"I remember when Skye and Rio came over for Christmas once. It was so funny when Rio and Sean started fighting and Skye began picking on Ebony and then raven punched Skye in the eye." smiled Rebecca.  
  
Faith smiled weakly wishing she had been there instead of only with her siblings, parents and one set of grand parents.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm rambling on." apologised Rebecca.  
  
"It's OK," whispered Faith.  
  
"So what was Christmas like at the Malfoy's?" asked Rebecca.  
  
"Father would take Benz to a Quidditch match. Then Mother would just sit in front of the fire while grandmother Naricissa would take over with the schedule.  
  
Then for dinner Grandfather Lucius would come over with Dena his girlfriend and he and Naricissa would argue all through dinner.  
  
Father would just continue to eat ignoring the scene and mother wouldn't dare speak. Then me and Jas would go to bed early to avoid any involvement but all we'd hear is the argument down stairs," said Faith.  
  
"Whoa." whispered Rebecca.  
  
Faith sighed.  
  
"It was the same every single year. Then every night we hear father raping Mother and every day Mother doesn't come out of her room for days on end." said Faith still hearing the intimate noises ringing in her ears.  
  
"But that's going to change. Right?" said Rebecca.  
  
Faith didn't hear her. She remembered one time when she was little and she'd walked into her parent's room.  
  
She had seen her father pressing her mother onto the bed; he'd been kissing her forcefully.  
  
"Faith? Are you OK? You've gone pale," said Rebecca shaking her.  
  
Faith snapped out her thoughts and found herself shaking.  
  
"I'm fine, I just um need to take a walk alone," said Faith trying to get to her feet. 


	16. When the going gets tough

"Um Ok if you need me just call." said Rebecca watching as Faith got slowly to her feet and walking toward the cave.  
  
Rebecca could tell no good would come of her being alone with bad memories.  
  
She walked to the shrieking shack where Jasmine, Raven, Ebony and Donna and Camellia were all talking.  
  
"Um Jasmine, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Rebecca.  
  
"Sure I'll be just a minute guys," said Jasmine moving out of their group.  
  
"What's wrong Rebecca?" asked Jasmine.  
  
"Well Faith and me were talking and she seemed a bit out of it. I'm just afraid that now she's by herself she might do something stupid." said Rebecca.  
  
"Faith wouldn't do anything like that Rebecca. Out of the three of us she's the most sensible," said Jasmine.  
  
"But she was thinking of your family I have a feeling that since your mother is going to kill her self that she might do something like that." said Rebecca.  
  
"OK which way did she go?" asked Jasmine soon taking Rebecca's warning seriously.  
  
"She walked up the path up towards the cliff," said Rebecca pointing over the stile next to the house.  
  
"OK you go and get willow or viola to apparate to get Benz from Mel's. Get him to floo back and meet me at the top of the cliff." said Jasmine starting towards the stile.  
  
"Should I get your mother involved?" asked Rebecca.  
  
"No. We'll only get her involved if it's serious," said Jasmine.  
  
"OK." said Rebecca before walking over to the three broomsticks.  
  
She walked in to see viola and willow sat talking.  
  
"Um Willow can you do me a favour?" asked Rebecca.  
  
"And that is?" asked willow.  
  
"Apparate to Mel's house and get Benz to come here?" asked Rebecca.  
  
"Why do you need Benz here? He's a Malfoy!" said willow.  
  
"Jasmine seems to think that Faith might do something stupid on top of the cliff. So they need Benz to try and talk to her," said Rebecca.  
  
"Fine I'll go. Just go up to the cliff with Jasmine and I'll bring Benz up when he gets here." said willow before she got to her feet and apparated to Melissa's  
  
Rebecca sighed and took the cloak and jacket viola offered her before she walked back toward the shrieking shack.  
  
Willow arrived in the lounge where Benz and Rio were playing wizard chess and Melissa and Skye talking about their mother/ aunt's situation.  
  
"Oh hey willow what you doing here?" asked Melissa.  
  
"Mel Benz is needed back at Hogsmeade. Becky seems to think that Faith might do something stupid on the cliff," said willow.  
  
"What? Fay's on the cliff?" asked Benz getting up.  
  
"Yeah Jasmine's up there too." said willow.  
  
"Ohmigod. I've got to go," said Benz getting up.  
  
"Yeah take the floo. I'll apparate up to the cliff and try and delay the situation," said willow.  
  
"Thanks got to go," said Benz grabbing his robes and walking into the fire Rio threw in some floo powder and Benz yelled "shrieking shack!"  
  
Willow apparated back to the cliff.  
  
Jasmine walked up the path a few metres behind her sister who seemed in a daze.  
  
Faith then climbed up the cliff to the top and looked over edge.  
  
Jasmine gulped nervously as she climbed to the top.  
  
She knew her sister wasn't happy about the decision their mother had made.  
  
But she had never thought she would go so far as to do exactly what her mother was about to do.  
  
A ping snapped Jasmine out her thoughts to see Willow stood at the top behind Faith and Rebecca climbing behind her. Jasmine finished climbing and stood next to Willow.  
  
"Has she made a move yet?" whispered Jasmine.  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
"Benz is on his way. He's going to floo to the shrieking shack and meet us here." " Whispered willow.  
  
"What are we going to do Willow? Mother will be devastated if Faith goes through with It.," hissed Jasmine.  
  
"Look she's sitting down on the cliff's edge," said Willow snapping Jasmine out her planning.  
  
"Can Skye and Rio's father be trusted?" asked Jasmine.  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
"He and your mother are spending the nights together this weekend. If he finds out he'll immediately tell your mother," said Willow.  
  
Jasmine bit her lip in thought.  
  
"How about that guy Lupin who lives in the shrieking shack?" asked Jasmine.  
  
"OK I'll go and get him," sighed Willow before apparating.  
  
Jasmine then heard Rebecca and Benz climbing to the top of the cliff.  
  
"What's she doing?" asked Benz as the two snuck quietly over to where Jasmine was.  
  
"I don't know. Willow's just gone to get an adult. " Whispered Jasmine.  
  
"I'll go and talk to her," said Benz.  
  
"Be careful." said Rebecca.  
  
Benz walked towards his sister not really knowing what to say to her.  
  
He knelt down beside her and saw a glazed look on her face.  
  
"You OK Faith?" asked Benz carefully.  
  
"I'm fine Benz just thinking," said Faith.  
  
"About what?" asked Benz.  
  
"Stuff." said Faith looking over horizon.  
  
"You weren't thinking of jumping were you?" asked Benz.  
  
Faith looked at her brother and saw the concern in his eyes.  
  
"Honestly?" asked Faith.  
  
Benz nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I was definitely thinking of jumping off the cliff. But when your thinking of your mother jumping off just because of Father it does make you think whether life is worth it." Sighed Faith.  
  
"Of course it's worth it sis. Mother would never forgive herself if you did." said Benz.  
  
"Yeah well she never thinks about us with her decision does she?" demanded Faith.  
  
"She does why else would she want us to live with her brothers?" asked Benz.  
  
"Out of guilt that's why!" spat Faith.  
  
Faith got to her feet and walked closer toward the edge.  
  
"Faith! NO!" yelled Jasmine running towards her.  
  
Benz watched as his older sister jumped over the edge of the cliff her long blonde hair flowing behind her in a ribbon.  
  
Jasmine ran towards the edge but Benz grabbed her back.  
  
"We have to do something Benz before she reaches the bottom." said willow behind him who'd appeared with Remus.  
  
"Everyone lifting charm on three." yelled the old man.  
  
"But what if..." began Jasmine.  
  
"Now!" yelled Remus.  
  
"Wingadium leviousa!" everyone yelled pointing his or her wands over the edge.  
  
Soon the limp body of Faith appeared.  
  
It was obvious she had reached the bottom.  
  
When the body was on the ground Jasmine ran towards her and began to cry uncontrollably.  
  
"We have to go get Mother," said Benz.  
  
"I'll go," said Remus, "just stay here and don't move her."  
  
He disappeared in a ping and Rebecca sat down beside Faith's body.  
  
Benz comforted his sister but didn't feel comfortable with willow and Rebecca there.  
  
"We'll go. You obviously need sometime alone," said willow helping her cousin to her feet.  
  
"Thanks for your help," said Benz while the two walked away. 


	17. the terrible news

Ginny felt Harry's lips on her neck when she felt some eyes on her.  
  
She looked up to see Remus lupin.  
  
"Ah! How long have you been there?" asked Ginny hurriedly covering herself with the blanket.  
  
"Not long but I'm afraid I have bad news," said Remus sitting down on the bed.  
  
"What's happened?" asked Ginny sitting up.  
  
Remus looked down.  
  
" I think you should come with me," said Remus quietly.  
  
Ginny and Harry exchanged worried glances and dressed in robes they then apparated with Remus.  
  
When they appeared Ginny saw Benz and Jasmine knelt beside Faith.  
  
"What's going on? What's happened?" asked Ginny walking towards the two.  
  
Jasmine looked up at her mother with tear filled eyes.  
  
"No." whispered Ginny looking at Faith's limp body.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry from behind her.  
  
"She jumped off the cliff," whispered Jasmine as Benz hugged her.  
  
"NO! This is all my fault," cried Ginny kneeling down beside Faith's body and clutching it tightly.  
  
"It's OK Gin," said Harry gently.  
  
"Come on kids lets take you to see uncle Fred and George," said Remus.  
  
Benz got to his feet and helped Jasmine up.  
  
The two then walked with Remus toward Hogsmeade.  
  
"Faith. What have I done?" cried Ginny.  
  
"It's OK Ginny," whispered Harry.  
  
"I'VE KILLED MY OWN DAUGHTER!" sobbed Ginny.  
  
Harry knelt down beside her and hugged her shaking body to his.  
  
"Shhh Ginny it's OK." murmured Harry.  
  
"I shouldn't have put her through the awful childhood Harry. Maybe if I'd left Draco while she was still young this wouldn't have happened." muttered Ginny.  
  
"Shhh Ginny." soothed Harry as she sobbed into his chest.  
  
"I suppose your right. But she had her entire life in front of her. She had nearly finished Hogwarts and wanted to be Minister of magic," whispered Ginny as she got to her feet.  
  
"Faith was a remarkable girl just like Rio and Skye are," said Harry comfortingly.  
  
Ginny looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Harry." she whispered.  
  
"Come on gin let's go to the burrow with the body. Your parents need to know." said Harry scooping up the body carefully.  
  
Ginny nodded and the two soon appeared in the kitchen of the burrow.  
  
"Mum dad you here?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Ginny? Is that you my darling?" asked Molly.  
  
"Yes Mother," said Ginny beginning to cry.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" asked Molly coming into the room.  
  
She saw Faith's body in Harry's arms and gasped.  
  
"What happened?" asked Molly swooping Ginny in a hug.  
  
"She jumped off the cliff near the shrieking shack," cried Ginny burying her head in her mother's chest.  
  
"Oh dear. My poor baby." hushed Molly rocking her daughter.  
  
"Where should I put her?" asked Harry.  
  
"Put her on the sofa in the lounge Harry. I need to talk with Ginny alone," said Molly.  
  
Harry nodded understandingly and left mother and daughter alone in the kitchen. 


	18. family support

Benz and Jasmine followed Remus to the joke shop in the centre of Hogsmeade both teenagers still in shock from the death of their sister.  
  
Remus walked into the shop that was about to close and walked to the counter where Fred was cashing up and George was putting away some barrels of every flavoured beans.  
  
"Remus nice to see you." smiled Fred tying the bag of money shut.  
  
His smile faltered when he saw the look on Remus' face and hesitated.  
  
"Is something wrong Remus?" asked Fred.  
  
George looked at his twin and nodded in the direction of the doorway where Benz and a young girl, probably his sister, stood looking in complete shock.  
  
"Can you take care of Benz and Jasmine for Ginny?" asked Remus.  
  
"Of course but what's happened?" asked Fred, as George put down his barrel of beans and walked towards his niece and nephew.  
  
"I'll talk to you after you have taken care of the teens. I suggest you give them a warm drink and let them rest." said Remus to George who was bringing the two into the shop and taking them to the back.  
  
"Thanks I'll get Angelina on it right away." said George.  
  
Fred left the moneybag on the counter and locked the main door leaving Remus stood in front of the counter.  
  
"So what happened?" asked Fred as the door to the back of the shop swung closed behind George.  
  
"Faith jumped off the cliff over the stile near the shrieking shack." Explained Remus.  
  
"Ohmigod how's Ginny taking this?" asked Fred  
  
"Not very well. But Harry's with her I'm sure he'll manage to calm her down." said Remus  
  
"Poor gin. Do you know why Faith jumped?" asked Fred.  
  
"I've no clue. But all I know is she did it in front of Benz and Jasmine and Willow and Rebecca. Willow came to get me before she jumped." said Remus.  
  
"Wow. Maybe we should ask Benz and Jasmine after they've got over the shock." said Fred.  
  
"Yeah. Look I have to go back home and take care of the kids. I need to tell Sirius too. I'll be back in the morning," said Remus.  
  
"Sure. See you then." said Fred.  
  
Remus apparated and Fred stood behind the counter staring into space with shock.  
  
"Fred? are you OK?" asked George coming in from the back.  
  
"What? Yeah I'm fine. Would you take the profits to Gringotts? I need to talk with Angel," said Fred.  
  
"Sure. Gin's kids are asleep. Your kids are staying over at Bill's." said George taking the bag of money from the counter.  
  
"Thanks." smiled Fred.  
  
George smiled back before apparating.  
  
Fred walked into the back and saw Angelina sat down on the sofa in between Benz and Jasmine who were both asleep with their heads rested in her lap.  
  
"Poor tykes." whispered Angelina ruffling the two teenager's hair.  
  
"Yeah the shock must had taken it out of them." said Fred walking into the kitchen to make a cup of tea.  
  
Angelina gently moved from in between her sleeping niece and nephew and followed Fred into the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong Fred? Why are they staying here with us and not with Ginny or Draco?" asked Angelina.  
  
Fred froze at the mention of Draco's name and Angelina knew she'd struck a nerve.  
  
"What's happened?" asked Angelina.  
  
Fred turned to face his wife and Angelina saw the shock and pain reflected in his eyes.  
  
"Faith jumped off the cliff near the shrieking shack," said Fred.  
  
"ohmigod." whispered Angelina. 


	19. Hush little weasley

Ginny continued to cry and her mother hushed her like she was a little kid again whom Fred or George had bullied.  
  
"It's OK baby," whispered Molly gently.  
  
"What am I going to do mum?" asked Ginny through her sobs.  
  
"We'll bring your brothers over in the morning and arrange the funeral. We'll put her near your twin." said Molly.  
  
Ginny paused as she remembered her dead twin who she hardly knew since she had died when she was born before saying.  
  
"Where's dad?" asked Ginny.  
  
"He's gone to see Charlie and family and will be back in the morning," said Molly.  
  
"I can't deal with Faith's death. I mean, why did she do this?" asked Ginny sitting down as Molly begun to make some tea.  
  
"It's kind of obvious dear. She did it because of your own decision to end your life." said Molly gently.  
  
"But I didn't want her to end her life because of me." said Ginny wiping her eyes.  
  
"I suggest you and Harry stay here over the weekend, " said Molly.  
  
"I suppose you know about the picture of Draco and Pansy?" asked Ginny taking her tea in her hands.  
  
"Yes dear. Though to be honest I'm not surprised," said Molly.  
  
"Me neither." sighed Ginny.  
  
"You'll have to tell Draco about Faith." said Molly sitting down beside her.  
  
"I know but I doubt he'll care. As long as he has Benz he doesn't care." said Ginny sipping her tea.  
  
"But he still needs to know." said Molly.  
  
"I know. Anyway I'm tired. Me and Harry are going to bed." sad Ginny leaving her half full cup of tea and getting to her feet.  
  
"Of course. You leave Faith's body where it is and we'll talk about it more in the morning." said Molly.  
  
Ginny kissed her mother goodnight and walked into the lounge to see Harry staring into space.  
  
"Harry. You coming up to bed?" asked Ginny.  
  
Harry snapped out his daydream and got to his feet.  
  
He and Ginny then went and slept in Ginny's old room. 


	20. The day after

Sunday morning  
  
Benz woke up and found himself in a strange room that he didn't remember. Jasmine was opposite him still asleep and immediately Benz searched the room for Faith when he remembered what had happened the night before.  
  
"Oh good dear your awake." said Angelina from the doorway.  
  
Benz saw she was dressed all in black and figured she knew about Faith.  
  
"I was about to wake the two of you anyway. Me and your uncles have to take you to see your other grandparents and your mother," said Angelina walking in and gently waking Jasmine.  
  
"But why is our mother with our grandparents?" asked Benz.  
  
"I don't know but you two had better hurry and tidy yourself up. We're going in ten minutes," said Angelina.  
  
Jasmine looked at Angelina and frowned.  
  
"Who is she Benz?" asked Jasmine sitting up.  
  
"She's our aunt Angelina Jas. She's married to uncle Fred," said Benz getting up from the sofa and stretching.  
  
Jasmine also got up and looked around the room.  
  
"Where are we exactly?" asked Jasmine.  
  
"Zonkos." said Benz.  
  
"Come on we have to go." said Angelina.  
  
Benz and Jasmine followed the sound of her voice to a small room with a fireplace already lit.  
  
"You two take the floo powder to the burrow and we'll meet you there." said Fred before he and George apparated.  
  
Jasmine went first and then Benz.  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning with Harry beside her.  
  
He was awake already and seemed troubled.  
  
"You OK Harry?" asked Ginny.  
  
"You know you have to tell Draco, Ginny. He's her father," said Harry.  
  
Ginny shook her head.  
  
"He doesn't need to know. He only cares that he has an heir is all," said Ginny sitting up.  
  
" But he still needs to know." said Harry.  
  
"He'll find out his own way Harry. Now come on we need to get dressed." said Ginny looking at the pile of clean clothes on the chair in the corner.  
  
Harry sighed reluctantly getting up from the bed and getting dressed in a black suit.  
  
Ginny dressed in a long black dress that covered all her body and the two walked down the stairs together.  
  
Ginny walked into the lounge and saw five of her brothers looking miserably at the niece they had never known.  
  
"Hey guys." said Ginny.  
  
The five brothers walked towards her and all swooped her into a hug.  
  
Ginny begin to cry filled with the happiness she'd been missing for so long.  
  
She then saw Harry had moved to stand with Benz and Jasmine in the corner looking at Faith's body with Rio and Skye stood beside their siblings looking uncomfortable.  
  
"We're so sorry about Faith Gin," said Fleur hugging Ginny with the rest of her sister in laws.  
  
"Me too." said Ginny.  
  
She walked to her four children and hugged them all.  
  
"I miss her Mother," whispered Jasmine.  
  
Molly and Arthur came in and the two oldest of Ginny's brothers went to talk to them.  
  
"Come on kids I need to show you something." said Ginny.  
  
Harry frowned at her, not understanding.  
  
The four followed her out the back to a willow tree near the paddock.  
  
There was an engraving carved into the tree that read  
  
'Here lies Virgo Weasley, Eighth child of Molly and Arthur Weasley, Older twin sister of Virginia, That, unfortunately, died as soon as she was born May her memory be forever known.'  
  
"You had a twin?" asked Rio and Skye together.  
  
Ginny nodded sadly.  
  
"I'm going to bury Faith here beside Virgo." explained Ginny.  
  
"Does father know?" asked Benz.  
  
Ginny sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I haven't spoken to him and I'm not going to till he comes back," said Ginny reluctantly.  
  
"Come on Mother he needs to come to her funeral." said Jasmine.  
  
"No he doesn't. He'll want her to buried with his family and he won't even know her," insisted Ginny.  
  
"We understand mother," said Skye.  
  
"No you don't! You only just met our mother two days ago!" exclaimed Benz.  
  
"Quiet children. Today is not the day to fight. Let's go back into the house," said Ginny stopping the argument between her two children.  
  
The mother and four children then walked back into the house.  
  
The male Weasleys and Harry were sat in the kitchen planning the funeral.  
  
"So it's settled. Faith will be buried in the paddock next to Virgo in a white coffin made from willow tomorrow." said Bill checking the list he had made.  
  
The other brothers nodded in agreement.  
  
Ginny walked in and the room went quiet.  
  
"We were just going over the plans for Faith's funeral," explained Ron.  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"Thanks guys. I appreciate your help." smiled Ginny to all her brothers.  
  
"Harry helped us a lot actually," said Fred.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you Harry," said Ginny sitting in his lap.  
  
"When is Dr....our dear brother in law coming?" asked George.  
  
Ginny sighed.  
  
"He's not coming. I know you all saw his picture in the prophet with Parkinson. Which is why I'm not asking him to tear himself away. He can find out through the prophet like everyone else," said Ginny.  
  
"I suppose that's the right thing to do, after how he's been treating you," said Charlie.  
  
"Anyway me and George are going to sort out the coffin," said Fred as the two of them got to their feet.  
  
"Yeah me and bill are going to sort out the rest of the families transport," said Charlie before the three of them apparated out the kitchen.  
  
"I'll come home with you gin. You need to find some clothes for Faith to wear." said Ron.  
  
"But I thought Harry could come with me." said Ginny.  
  
"I'll stay here with molly and Arthur and take care of your kids," said Harry.  
  
Ginny go out his lap and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Come on Ron let's go." said Ginny.  
  
Harry watched as brother and sister apparated away.  
  
Harry sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
He wished Faith hadn't done this and that Ginny wasn't planning to jump.  
  
But wishing wouldn't make anything change.  
  
He knew that after several years of wishing his parents were still alive. 


	21. back to Malfoy castle and bad memories

Harry got up and walked into the lounge where Jasmine was crying, Skye was trying to comfort her and Benz and Rio were arguing.  
  
"Right enough!" yelled Harry at the boys.  
  
Benz and Rio shut up and Jasmines sobs could still be heard as Skye hugged her younger sister.  
  
"Rio, Benz talk like civilised wizards please and apologise. Come here Jasmine and Skye supervise your brothers," said Harry.  
  
Jasmine ran to Harry and Harry cradled her in his arms like she was his daughter while Skye sat in between Rio and Benz and made sure they apologised.  
  
"It's OK Jasmine. Everything's going to be OK," whispered Harry.  
  
Ginny appeared at home and walked to the girl's quarters.  
  
"You OK Ginny?" asked Ron walking behind her.  
  
"I'm fine Ron. I just wish...I didn't have to do this," sighed Ginny.  
  
She walked into Faith's part of the room and looked out the window over the cliff.  
  
"You don't have to gin. Just divorce him," whispered Ron.  
  
"I wish I could," said Ginny closing her eyes in thought.  
  
Ron opened Faith's closet and pulled out a long white dress with long sleeves that had v ends on the hands.  
  
"That was her second favourite dress. She always looked like an angel in it with her hair put upon her head. And I think there are some silk ballet slippers in there too." said Ginny.  
  
Ron draped the dress over one arm and put he slippers on the dress.  
  
"Come let's go get some red and white roses from the garden." said Ginny.  
  
Ron put a comforting hand on her shoulder and led her out the room.  
  
"You go on Ron. I just need to get some stuff for her." said Ginny.  
  
Ron smiled and left her.  
  
Ginny walked to her own room and sat on her bed.  
  
She picked up the jewellery box and opened it. She looked through it and saw the coat of arms she'd had made that included a bit of Weasley and potter.  
  
She'd had a pendant made of the potter/ Weasley coat of arms in silver for Rio and a silver ring with the coat of arms on it with a rose quartz in the middle for Skye.  
  
She got out a charm bracelet that she was saving to give Jasmine when she was sixteen and a special watch that had the Malfoy and Weasley joined coat of arms in the middle for Benz.  
  
It had the Malfoy's motto written in Latin around the strap continuously.  
  
A Silver ring that Harry had given her when they'd been engaged. It had a ruby in the middle and four rose quartz stones arranged around the ruby like a cross.  
  
Ginny put the ring in her pocket. She'd been meaning to give it back but hadn't had the time.  
  
She found another ring in a corner of the box, a simple silver band with an onyx on it she'd been meaning to give Harry for his birthday sometime.  
  
She put the other ring in her pocket and continued to rummage through the box.  
  
She finally reached a smaller wooden box with a pentacle on the top that contained a bracelet that had every precious stone known to wizard kind, a silver cross with an emerald at each point on a silver chain and a Rose quartz and silver tiara with a rose necklace made up of red roses that Faith had worn recently to a ball.  
  
Ginny put the box in her pocket and went out to the garden where Ron had picked three white roses and two red.  
  
"Let's just pick one more white and another two red. We'll need to go back," said Ginny.  
  
Ron handed the dress and slippers to Ginny as he got the other roses.  
  
"You OK Ginny?" asked Ron picking two red roses.  
  
"Yeah I was just thinking about all the things I had ready to give my kids when they were older." said Ginny.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be fine Ginny. They have the rest of us Weasleys and Harry," said Ron picking the white rose and adding it to the bouquet of others.  
  
"I guess." sighed Ginny.  
  
Ron took the dress and slippers back from Ginny and added the bouquet on top of the dress.  
  
The two then apparated back to the burrow.  
  
They arrived to silence and Ron put the pile of objects on the table.  
  
Ginny walked into the lounge and saw Harry sat in a chair with a sleeping Jasmine in his lap.  
  
Skye was sat on the floor next to Rio who was playing wizard chess with Benz.  
  
"Hi Harry." smiled Ginny weakly.  
  
"Hi." whispered Harry getting to his feet and putting Jasmine in the chair.  
  
"So what was going on here?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Nothing really." sighed Harry.  
  
"Look can you help me change Faith in the clothes we're going to bury her in?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Sure." said Harry picking up Faith's body and following Ginny to the kitchen.  
  
Ginny took off Faith's jacket, trousers, blouse and boots and pulled the dress over her head.  
  
She took the boots off and uncharmed her hair so it was her natural blonde.  
  
"So what really went on?" asked Ginny taking off Faith's socks and putting the slippers on her feet.  
  
"The boys were arguing and Jasmine was crying. I managed to sort it out though." sighed Harry.  
  
"At least they have each other," said Ginny putting the other clothes in a bag and picking her wand up off the floor.  
  
"I suppose. But I bet they'll miss you." said Harry.  
  
"Let's put her back on the sofa and we'll deal with her hair later." said Ginny.  
  
Harry took her away and Ginny looked at the wand.  
  
It was hardly used and had been polished every night.  
  
Ginny remembered when she had taken the kids to get their wands.  
  
That night Faith had slept with it at her bedside and polished it every few minutes.  
  
She'd been proud to own the wand and Ginny had been so happy for her. "Ginny? Want a cup of tea?" asked Harry who'd come back in and was putting water in the kettle.  
  
"Erm yeah please." whispered Ginny putting down the wand on the table and sitting down.  
  
"You should probably put that in the coffin with Faith." said Harry looking at the wand.  
  
"I suppose. " said Ginny playing with it between her hands so red sparks flew out.  
  
"Come on gin. It's going to be fine." assured Harry rubbing her back.  
  
" I hope your right," sighed Ginny. 


	22. awful memories

Skye heard her mother and father talking and sighed.  
  
Rio looked up at his sister just as Benz made his move.  
  
"Knight to K five." said Benz.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Rio.  
  
"Checkmate I win!" grinned Benz putting out his hand for his prize.  
  
"Best five out of eight." said Rio.  
  
"OK, but its useless fighting the inevitable." smiled Benz as the pieces moved back to their original places.  
  
Skye got up and walked out to the paddock where her mother's twin was buried.  
  
That was another person she hardly got the chance to know, and she wished this had turned out differently.  
  
Ginny heard a crackle and Fred and George appeared carrying a white willow coffin with silver handles between the two of them.  
  
"Let's put it on the dining table." said George before they left the kitchen.  
  
Ginny felt Harry's eyes on her face and looked at him.  
  
His expression read worry and Ginny put her hand on his.  
  
"I'm fine." she smiled.  
  
Ginny got up and walked into he lounge where Rio and Benz were still playing chess.  
  
"You two why not play chess outside? I've got something's to do in here." said Ginny summoning a brush and getting some clips out her pocket.  
  
"Sure. What about Jasmine?" asked Benz as the two boys got up and Rio walked out to the back garden.  
  
"Harry will take her upstairs," said Ginny loudly.  
  
Harry came in and picked up Jasmine. Then he walked up the stairs leaving Ginny to deal with Faith's body.  
  
Ginny took the small box with Faith's jewellery out her pocket and put the bracelet around her daughter's cold wrist.  
  
She put the cross chain around her neck and the cross rested on the chest.  
  
She waited until Harry came back down before starting on the hair.  
  
"Will you sit her up while I do her hair?" asked Ginny brushing Faith's blonde hair.  
  
Harry moved Faith's body into a sitting position and sat next to the body to hold it up.  
  
"Nice jewellery." said Harry admiring the cross and bracelet.  
  
"Yeah well I was going to give them to her anyway." said Ginny putting all Faith's hair in a bun on top of her head and securing it with clips.  
  
"Nearly done?" asked Harry.  
  
"Nearly. Would you pass me those two pieces on the table?" asked Ginny.  
  
Harry passed her the tiara and Ginny put it just in front of the bun and put the necklace of roses around her daughter's upper neck.  
  
"She looks beautiful." smiled Harry.  
  
"Let's put her in the coffin now. We can't leave the body lying around," said Ginny.  
  
Harry picked up Faith so her limp body was sat upright in his arms and walked over to where the coffin was on the table.  
  
Ginny took off the top and Harry lay Faith's body down gently.  
  
Ginny took the rose bouquet out the kitchen and laid them on her stomach with her hands holding them.  
  
"She looks so peaceful," said Harry.  
  
Ginny soon came back with her daughter's wand, which she put amongst the eight roses in her daughters grasp.  
  
"She looks like an angel," whispered Ginny her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"It's OK Ginny." comforted Harry.  
  
"My little Faith. Killed herself because of me." murmured Ginny as Harry hugged her to his chest. 


	23. The funeral and the unexpected bundle of...

The next day...  
  
Ginny woke to the sound of several lots of kids murmuring  
  
"Come on Gin its time," whispered Harry kissing the side of her head.  
  
"I know." whispered Ginny sitting up.  
  
She got dressed in black suit and a hat with a veil that covered her pale face. She pushed her feet into the matching high heels and expected the worst.  
  
Harry dressed in a clean black suit and tied his shoes after combing his hair.  
  
The two walked down stairs, Ginny clinging to Harry's arm for support, and saw a lot Weasleys of all ages in the lounge as well as friends.  
  
Rio and Skye were talking to Charlie who was stood with their cousin Aurora and Benz and Jasmine were sat in a corner looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh Ginny darling, what a shame about your dear Faith." came a voice.  
  
Ginny saw it was her aunt Sahara coming towards her through the crowd.  
  
"Aunt Sahara it's nice to see you." smiled Ginny hugging her.  
  
"My darling you look so pale." said Sahara.  
  
"This is my boyfriend Harry Potter Auntie." smiled Ginny.  
  
"What ever happened to that Malfoy you married?" asked Sahara looking for any sign of a blonde head.  
  
"He's gone somewhere with a mistress so I'm here with Harry." explained Ginny.  
  
"Come on everyone time for the service!" came a yell.  
  
Everyone walked out to the paddock where an open casket showing Faith's body in the coffin on a stand.  
  
"Today we are here to remember Faith Grace Malfoy A dear daughter, niece, granddaughter, sister and friend who decided to take her life two days ago. First to speak is her brother Benz Cole Malfoy the fourth," said the vicar.  
  
Benz made his way through the crowd and stood in front of a family he hardly knew.  
  
"Faith was a sensible sister who loved me and my sister Jasmine with all her heart. She would comfort and defend us and help us. She would have died for us, unfortunately though I wish she hadn't died.  
  
She had a beneficial life ahead of her and if she had not died she would have done great things," said Benz.  
  
"Thank you Benz. Next her mother Mrs Virginia Malfoy." said the vicar.  
  
Ginny felt Harry squeeze her hand and kissed his cheek before making her way to the front.  
  
"My Faith was my princess since I hardly got to know my first little star. She was an angel though she did have a mean streak she was always helpful and willing to cheer anyone up.  
  
She shouldn't have done this. My little girl." said Ginny feeling the tears brimming in her eyes making her vision blurry.  
  
Harry came forward and hugged her as the tears took over.  
  
"Now will everyone please take a rose and line up near the coffin as it is lowered into the grave." said the vicar.  
  
Ginny, Harry and the four kids waited till all the other Weasleys and other people had put their roses in before approaching her.  
  
Ginny cried into Harry's chest as she approached it.  
  
"Be strong Gin. The kids need you," whispered Harry.  
  
Ginny looked at the two seventeen year olds, the one fifteen year old and young thirteen year old stood behind her and Harry.  
  
"Goodbye Faith." whispered Ginny throwing the rose on the coffin  
  
It landed directly on top of the coffin.  
  
"Bye Faith." said Harry throwing his rose.  
  
The rose landed next to Ginny's.  
  
Rio and Skye threw theirs at the same time landing next to Harry's.  
  
Benz and Jasmine threw theirs landing next to Ginny's.  
  
Ginny watched as the dirt covered Faith's body and saw a tree like Virgo's had been put at the head of Faith's grave and craving of the headstone had been carved into the Bark.  
  
'R.I.P  
  
Faith Grace Malfoy/Weasley  
  
Third child of Mrs Virginia Weasley and Mr Draco Vladimir Malfoy  
  
Well-loved Daughter, Granddaughter, Niece, Sister, friend and Cousin.  
  
May her memory live forever.'  
  
"Come on Gin, it's getting cold." said Harry hugging her.  
  
"I'll be in soon just go introduce Benz and Jasmine to mum and dad." said Ginny sitting down on the grass.  
  
"OK gin." said Harry leaving her alone.  
  
"Virgo please take care of Faith for me." whispered Ginny.  
  
"Will do Gin." came an in eerie voice.  
  
Ginny got to her feet after staring into space for a few minutes as the memories took her over and walked into the house where Rio and Skye were waiting for her.  
  
"You OK mum?" asked Skye.  
  
"I'm fine dear. Why not go and talk with the others? I just need to have a bit of time alone," said Ginny.  
  
"Of course mum. Come on Rio." said Skye pulling her brother's arm.  
  
"We're here if you need us." said Rio over his shoulder.  
  
Ginny sat down in a sofa while everyone talked around her.  
  
Soon she felt the familiar sickness in the pit off her stomach that she had felt with Jasmine.  
  
She quickly got to her feet and made her way through the crowd to the stairs.  
  
She ran up the stairs and ducked into the toilet just before she threw up.  
  
"Ginny are you OK?" asked Harry who had followed her up the stairs.  
  
"It's starting again!" squealed Ginny.  
  
Harry opened the door and saw Ginny with the green tint on her face.  
  
"No not again." whispered Ginny before she puked again.  
  
"You got a test?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah like I carry one around in my hand bag!" said Ginny before she threw up again.  
  
"It's OK gin. Just take deep breaths and I'll get someone to go get a test," said Harry rubbing her back.  
  
"Go Harry, it'll be over in a sec." said Ginny.  
  
Harry got to his feet and left her alone trying to find Hermione and Ron in the crowd.  
  
Soon he spotted Hermione's bushy brown hair and made his way over.  
  
"Herms you've got to help me." said Harry pulling her to one side.  
  
"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Ginny's puking upstairs and we think she might be pregnant again. Can you go get a test from the apothecary?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure just go make sure she's OK." said Hermione before she apparated.  
  
Harry ran up the stairs and saw Ginny wiping her face.  
  
"Come on Gin. Hermione will be back in a minute," said Harry helping her to her feet.  
  
"Why do I have to be pregnant now?" asked Ginny as they walked up the next set of steps to her room.  
  
"We did spend a lot of time together," said Harry.  
  
"But Harry, I feel guilty enough as it is influencing Faith's decision to kill her self. But if I kill a life that isn't even old enough to defend it's self that is just too much." said Ginny.  
  
"It's OK Ginny. If you are pregnant it's only by a few days. It's not even old enough to have developed a finger yet," said Harry.  
  
"I suppose." sighed Ginny.  
  
They soon reached her room and Hermione was stood waiting. 


	24. Telling the twins and the safety of thei...

"Here are two tests. I need to get back to Ron but let me know," said Hermione.  
  
Harry took the tests and passed them to Ginny.  
  
"I'll use my bathroom. Stay here." sighed Ginny walking into her toilet.  
  
Twenty minutes later....  
  
"Well?" asked Harry as she walked into the room.  
  
"It's positive," whispered Ginny.  
  
"Ohmigod." whispered Harry hugging her when she'd sat down beside him.  
  
"I'm going to kill a tiny egg," whispered Ginny.  
  
"It's OK Gin. " hushed Harry.  
  
Rio watched as Benz and Jasmine talked to Willow and Rebecca.  
  
"It's a relief to know we have other siblings huh?" asked Skye as though reading his thoughts.  
  
"They look twice as glum since Faith jumped." said Rio.  
  
"Yeah I've noticed that with our cousins too." said Skye with a frown.  
  
"Maybe we should ask Benz?" asked Rio.  
  
"No he's lost a sister, today is not the best time. Let's ask Mel. She'll know," said Skye dragging her brother towards where Melissa was talking to Yolanda.  
  
"Hey Mel. Can we talk to you for a minute?" asked Skye.  
  
"Sure." said Melissa.  
  
Yolanda left to join Benz and Jasmine  
  
"So what's up?" asked Melissa.  
  
"We were wondering if you could tell us why everyone looks twice as miserable." said Rio.  
  
"Oh you don't know," gasped Melissa.  
  
"Don't know what?" asked the twins together.  
  
"Um. Well your mother was sending owls around to al our parents on Friday. The message wasn't a good one," said Melissa looking regretful. "What did it say?" asked Skye.  
  
"It said she was going to kill herself to get out of the marriage to Benz and Jasmine's father." said Melissa.  
  
"What but why?" asked Rio.  
  
"No one is that keen on the idea least of all Jasmine and Benz. We are just going to have to deal with it. Excuse me Aunt Fleur wants me," said Melissa before she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"So mum is going to kill herself. A dead mother and dead sister all at about the same time. God we have to talk to her." said Skye before she dragged Rio up to Ginny's room.  
  
Rio was about to knock on the door when Skye stopped him after hearing  
  
"What are we going to tell the kids? I mean they know I'm going to die but killing a baby with me." Came Ginny's teary voice.  
  
"Ginny don't tell them. They're distressed enough." the twins heard their father soothe.  
  
"We can't confront her now Rio she's obviously regretting her decision as it is." whispered Skye.  
  
Rio nodded and the two turned rounded when they heard the door open.  
  
"You two wanted to talk to us?" asked a voice.  
  
The twins turned around and saw their mother and father stood in the doorway.  
  
"Er yeah but it doesn't matter." said Skye as the two turned to face their parents.  
  
"Come in you two I need to talk to you," said Ginny in a hoarse voice.  
  
The twins followed their parents in to Ginny's room and sat down on the bed.  
  
"As I suppose you've heard by way of my brothers, sister in laws, nephews or nieces I am going to kill my self soon to get away from your biological father. And I want the two of you to know that I love you and your father is going to still take care of you with the help of my family when I'm gone." said Ginny siting down in between them.  
  
"But why suicide mum? Why not divorce?" asked Rio.  
  
Ginny took a glance at Harry before replying.  
  
"Your biological father Draco Malfoy is a powerful and hurtful man. He would not approve of the divorce and would no doubt kill me for suggesting it in the first place." said Ginny.  
  
"But what about Benz and Jasmine?" asked Skye.  
  
"I have adoption forms and am going to ensure one of my brothers adopts Benz and one adopts Jasmine to ensure their safety. They will then have their last name changed to Weasley for protection." explained Ginny.  
  
"You were saying about a child?" asked Rio looking from his dad to his mum and back again.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry who nodded and sighed.  
  
"Me and your father have slept together a lot lately and well I'm pregnant which is not what I want when I'm about to die. Either way the baby would have died eventually before it was born." said Ginny gently hugging both teens to her.  
  
"So we would have had another brother or sister?" asked Skye.  
  
" Yes. Anyway I think I've answered all your questions. I need some time alone," said Ginny kissing Skye's forehead.  
  
"Of course mother." smiled Rio kissing her cheek before he and Skye walked out the room.  
  
"So you made a decision about who is going where?" asked Harry closing the door behind the twins.  
  
"Well I'm thinking Benz should go live with George, since he hasn't been fortunate to have his own family yet and jasmine go live with Percy and Penelope." sighed Ginny beginning to fill in the adoption forms.  
  
"You sure they'll accept?" asked Harry.  
  
"I hope so. Would you bring George up?" asked Ginny finishing the forms.  
  
"You sure?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course." said Ginny.  
  
Harry apparated to find George in the crowd.  
  
Ginny hugged her stomach that contained a baby that would never see daylight.  
  
Soon Harry came up with George who looked worried.  
  
"Is something wrong Ginny?" asked George.  
  
"Sit down George. I want to ask you something," said Ginny.  
  
George frowned as he sat down next to Ginny. "George, I was wondering if when I'm gone you'd adopt Benz and take care of him for me." asked Ginny taking both her brother's hands and squeezing them.  
  
George looked weakly at his sister and nodded wit a sigh.  
  
"Of course I will gin. I'll protect him with my life." said George taking the adoption form from Ginny.  
  
"Thank you George." smiled Ginny hugging George.  
  
"It's OK. It's the least I can do." smiled George.  
  
"Any idea for jasmine? I was thinking Percy..." said Ginny.  
  
"No, how about Ron?" asked George at once.  
  
"Um I suppose so. Harry can you bring up Ron? George I'll talk more to you later." smiled Ginny.  
  
George smiled back and both men left the room.  
  
Ginny sighed relieved that Benz had a good guardian.  
  
It was all she could do to ensure his safety.  
  
Harry and Ron appeared with a crackle and Harry immediately left the two alone.  
  
"You wanted me Ginny?" asked Ron.  
  
Ginny patted the bed beside her and Ron sat down.  
  
"I need someone to take care of jasmine for me. And well I was wondering if you would adopt and protect her." said Ginny offering Ron the adoption form.  
  
Ron looked at the form in his sister's hand and bit his lip in thought.  
  
"Ron please...." whispered Ginny her hand trembling.  
  
Ron smiled and took the form.  
  
"She'll be treated like she was my own daughter," said Ron.  
  
"Thanks Ron. I really appreciate this." smiled Ginny hugging Ron.  
  
"You going to come down soon? Rio and Skye have been occupying jasmine and Benz but they can only last so long," said Ron.  
  
"Soon." assured Ginny.  
  
"I'll talk to you later," said Ron apparating back down stairs.  
  
Harry reappeared and sat down beside Ginny, who looked miserable yet relieved at the safety of her children.  
  
Ginny put her hand in her bag to get out a tissue and felt the two rings she's put in there the day before.  
  
She took them out and put them in her palm. 


	25. The writing of the will and the hope of ...

"You still kept that?" asked Harry pointing to the engagement ring.  
  
"Of course. Here, I want you to have it back. You'll need it one day for some one more deserving." said Ginny picking up the ring and putting it in the centre of his palm.  
  
"But Ginny..." protested Harry.  
  
Ginny put her hand under his and pushed his hand into a fist.  
  
"Just take it Harry. And I have this for you too." said Ginny showing him the ring left in her palm.  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's a thank you and well, my own proposal. I love you Harry and I give you this ring to prove that no matter what I love you and I always will." said Ginny.  
  
"It's beautiful," said Harry.  
  
Ginny took his left hand and put it on his ring finger.  
  
She kissed his lips and smiled.  
  
"I need to get on with my will now Harry. Will you cover for me?" asked Ginny moving to her desk and getting a piece of parchment and quill out her drawer.  
  
"I'll try," said Harry.  
  
"Thanks." smiled Ginny beginning to write.  
  
Harry came up behind her and kissed her neck before apparating down stairs.  
  
Ginny paused from writing before continuing.  
  
'The last will and testament of Virginia C. Malfoy. I, Virginia C. Malfoy, being of sound body and mind bequeath the following  
to the following members of family and friends. To Skye Virginia Potter I leave a silver ring with a coat of arms made up  
of the Weasley and potter with a rose quartz in the middle. And to Rio Draco Potter I leave a silver necklace with a pendant made of  
the potter / Weasley in silver. To my Second Eldest Son Benz Cole Malfoy the fourth I leave a special watch that has the Malfoy and Weasley joined coat of arms in the middle with the  
Malfoy's motto written in Latin around the strap continuously.  
To my youngest daughter Jasmine Ira Malfoy I leave her a charm bracelet  
that I was given for my sixteenth birthday and isn't to be given to her  
until her sixteen birthday. To my older brother Ronald Weasley I leave twenty thousand Galleons from my  
vault five nine one to cover the education and well-being of Jasmine as  
well as half of which is to be given to her when she turns nineteen.  
To my other older brother George Weasley I leave thirty thousand five hundred galleons out of the same vault to ensure the care of my Son Benz as  
well as half which is to be given to him when he is nineteen. I leave fifty thousand galleons out of my vault to my twin brothers Fred  
and George to help develop their Business Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. And lastly to my soul mate Harry James Potter I leave him my Greek temple in Athens and the rest of my assets which half is to be split between our  
children and given to them when they reach nineteen.  
I will miss everyone and I'm sure you will all miss me.  
But remember if anyone is to blame for this it is not my husband or my  
children I love dearly. It is myself and only myself.  
  
I will miss everyone and I'm sure you will all miss me.  
But remember if anyone is to blame for this it is not my husband or my  
children I love dearly. It is myself and only myself.  
  
Signed  
V.C Malfoy.'  
  
Ginny put down her quill and blew on the ink to dry it.  
  
She got out an envelope and folded the will before placing it into the envelope.  
  
She sealed it and dipped her engagement ring that was a Malfoy sealing ring, into the pot of ink and pressing it across the flaps.  
  
She wrote Virginia c. Malfoy's Will on the front and put it in the drawer.  
  
She got up and picked up her favourite child hood book and lay back on her bed reading it.  
  
Skye saw her father talking to Hermione and Ron while Rio talked to Jasmine  
  
The sky began to go darken outside and soon friends and family began to disapparate home and retire up the steps.  
  
Harry helped jasmine and Benz up to bed with Rio and Skye.  
  
They went to Bill's room since he, the kids and Fleur had gone home.  
  
After tucking them in Harry wen to Ginny's room to see her talking with George and Ron.  
  
"And also I have given you each an amount of galleons to cover education for Jasmine and Benz as well as half which they inherit when they are nineteen." said Ginny, pointing to the will.  
  
"You shouldn't have Ginny. We'll manage," said George. "I wanted to. I owe them the best money can buy and I owe you for taking care of them." said Ginny.  
  
"I think we've heard enough about this now. I'm sure you're tired." said Harry who was leaning against the doorframe watching.  
  
"Yes I know I am," said Ron getting up and kissing his sister on the forehead.  
  
"Night Ginny." smiled George kissing Ginny on the cheek before the two brothers left.  
  
Harry closed the door behind them and sat down on the bed while Ginny changed.  
  
" You finish the will?" asked Harry undoing his tie.  
  
"Yep and it was a hard decision." sighed Ginny putting the clothes she'd been wearing on a chair.  
  
Harry changed and climbed into the bed.  
  
Ginny got in beside him and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"I'm going to miss you Harry," whispered Ginny as Harry leaned to turn the lamp off.  
  
Harry paused and looked at Ginny.  
  
"And I you. But believe me it's going to be complete agony seeing the woman I love throw herself over the edge of a cliff." said Harry kissing her forehead.  
  
Ginny kissed his lips and Harry turned off the light.  
  
Ginny stared into he darkness miserably.  
  
Skye opened her eyes and turned on the light.  
  
She saw neither Rio nor her younger siblings asleep.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either huh?" asked Rio sitting up.  
  
"I can't." said Benz sitting up and leaning against the wall.  
  
Jasmine was silent but the others could tell it was impossible for her to sleep.  
  
"It was nice to meet our cousins today," said Benz leaning his head back against the wall so he was looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah. But it was a shame about the conditions." said Rio with a sigh.  
  
"At least we're not alone. Everyone else is as much in shock as we are." said Skye.  
  
"I suppose. But our mother is going to kill herself soon. What can we do?" asked Benz.  
  
The twins looked at each other.  
  
"There is nothing we can do Benz. We'll just have to deal with It.," sighed Rio.  
  
The three heard jasmine whimper and Benz went to his sister and hugged her.  
  
"She won't do it so soon after faith's death." assured Skye, "now I think we should all get a goodnight sleep."  
  
She turned off the light and heard jasmine's muffled cries as she tried to sleep. 


	26. Draco's Discovery and To Malfoy Castle f...

The next day...  
  
Draco sat up in bed and heard Pansy hiss through her teeth at something.  
  
"What is it Parkinson? I'm trying to sleep?" asked Draco rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I think you should see this Draky," said pansy not taking her eyes off the page she was reading.  
  
Draco sighed and snatched the paper from pansy's hands.  
  
" I'll go take a bath," said pansy getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom.  
  
Draco looked up and down the pages pansy had been reading when he saw it.  
  
'Yesterday morning Faith Grace Malfoy aged only sixteen years old was buried in her mother's family home.  
  
The young girl was buried beside her mother's twin sister who had died when she was born.  
  
All the Weasley family as well as friends were gather to pay their respects to the teenager who had killed herself two days before when she threw herself over Meade Point near the shrieking shack at Hogsmeade.  
  
Also there were the deceased's younger brother Benz Cole Malfoy the fourth, younger sister Jasmine Ira Malfoy and older twin siblings Rio Draco Potter and Skye Virginia Potter. However there was a mystery is as to where their father was who didn't show up the entire service.  
  
It was a depressing day for all family and friends and I'm sure that Faith will always be remembered.  
  
By Fleur Weasley.'  
  
Draco threw down the paper in shock.  
  
His daughter was dead and his so-called wife hadn't even sent him an owl to tell him.  
  
Draco climbed out of bed and dressed in a hurry.  
  
"Draky what are you doing? I thought we were going up Dublin?" asked Pansy coming in, dressed in a white flannel bathrobe.  
  
"It will have to be another time Parkinson. I need to have a talk to my wife," said Draco throwing his clothes into a suitcase.  
  
"But Draky!" protested pansy.  
  
"But nothing Parkinson. My eldest daughter is dead and I had to find out through a stupid tabloid like a common wizard," snarled Draco zipping the suitcase up and throwing it on the floor.  
  
"I guess another time then," sighed pansy.  
  
"Yes another time Parkinson," said Draco before he apparated home.  
  
Ginny woke up to the sound of ruffling sheets.  
  
She turned over and saw Harry sat on her window seat watching the sunrise over the hill.  
  
"Harry?" asked Ginny  
  
Harry looked at her and Ginny felt her heart pound in her chest like she was a fourth year again.  
  
"I'm going to get dressed and see the kids. The sooner it's over with the better." said Ginny pulling out a pair of black trousers, a grey silk blouse and a pair of high heels from her closet.  
  
"I suppose." said Harry also dressing only in a pair of jeans and a black turtleneck sweater.  
  
Ginny finished dressing and took the will from where she had put it the night before.  
  
She handed it to Harry who reluctantly put it in his pocket.  
  
Ginny left Harry and went to bill's room where the four children were still sleeping.  
  
Rio and Skye turned on their sides away from each other, while Benz and jasmine hugged each other.  
  
They all looked so peaceful and angelic.  
  
Ginny went around the room kissing each child on the forehead, all the while tears threatened to over flow in her eyes.  
  
She eventually left and met Harry down stairs in the kitchen.  
  
Harry looked miserable and Ginny hugged him to steady her nerves.  
  
The two the apparated back to the manor.  
  
The castle was quiet without Naricissa yelling orders or the children's chatter at special occasions.  
  
Ginny could still see her and draco sat in the lounge when Faith had first began to walk, she could see Benz speaking his first word and Jasmine's first party.  
  
Ginny walked up the staircase to her room while Harry trailed behind.  
  
She went into her drawer and found the jewellery box.  
  
"This is where all the kids jewellery is I mentioned in the will. My vault details are in my diary in my desk drawers and any house deeds are in Draco's desk. Be careful when you get those," said Ginny putting the jewellery box on her desk.  
  
Harry hugged her and kissed her forehead in comfort.  
  
Inside his heart was breaking and his soul was screaming for her not to do this.  
  
"Come on Harry let's go have a cup of tea," said Ginny taking his hand and leading him back down stairs.  
  
Rio woke to feel a kiss on his forehead.  
  
Skye was awake beside and him and the two walked to their parent's room.  
  
Only no one was there.  
  
"You don't think?" asked Skye a scared look in her eyes.  
  
"Of course not." said Rio hugging his sister though he was wondering the same thing.  
  
Ginny sipped her tea while Harry looked around the house.  
  
"It's nice huh?" asked Ginny.  
  
"It's amazing," said Harry looking at a portrait of Draco's cousin Benz the third that Ginny's son had been named after.  
  
"I would let you have it but in print it belongs to Draco," sighed Ginny.  
  
"You still have a choice you know gin. You don't have to do this," said Harry.  
  
"I know. But its best." said Ginny putting down her tea and getting to her feet.  
  
"It doesn't feel like it to me." said Harry.  
  
"I know but one of these days you'll find someone who loves you and only you. And when you do, I'll be right there with you assuring you it's OK." smiled Ginny sadly kissing Harry's forehead.  
  
The two kissed passionately when Ginny broke away.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry  
  
"He's here," whispered Ginny. Her eyes looking reproachful and sad.  
  
"Ginny no!" pleaded Harry. 


	27. The Last fight between Husband and wife ...

Ginny walked into the foyer where Draco was stood, house elves taking his luggage.  
  
"Ah Ginny." smiled Draco fakely. "Where are the kids?"  
  
Harry walked into the foyer and stood behind Ginny helping her gain her strength.  
  
"Potter what are you...?" demanded Draco when he realised.  
  
"You two timing bitch! I thought you'd learned your lesson before!" snarled Draco prowling towards her.  
  
Harry stood in front of Ginny trying to defend her from Malfoy's bad temper.  
  
"Back of Malfoy!" growled Harry in a warning tone.  
  
"Oh really? And why would you want a filthy piece of trash like that?" asked Draco glowering at Ginny.  
  
"Because she's pregnant that's why! With my kid!" said Harry defensively.  
  
"Well you've been busy now haven't you bitch?" asked Draco with an evil look in his eyes.  
  
Ginny began to cry and ran out the house through the front door.  
  
"GINNY NNNOOO!!!!!" yelled Harry running after her.  
  
"Come back here cow!" yelled Draco running after the two of them.  
  
Ginny ran out the gates and to the edge of the cliff on which the castle had been built.  
  
She heard Harry and Draco running after her and waited till Harry arrived.  
  
She blew Harry a kiss and mouthed 'I love you' before she jumped off the cliff to the rocks below.  
  
Draco arrived just in time to see his wife jump off the cliff.  
  
"Ohmigod!" gasped Draco.  
  
Harry heard Ginny's bones crack on the rocks and his eyes brimmed with the tears he'd been trying to control all day.  
  
He apparated to the bottom of the cliff and hugged Ginny's limp lifeless body to his chest.  
  
He felt someone's presence behind him and looked around to see Ron stood behind him tears glittering in his eyes.  
  
"The ministry's here Harry." whispered Ron.  
  
Harry looked up from looking over Ginny's body.  
  
"Come on Harry. Malfoy's going to Azcaban for spouse abuse after what he did to Ginny." said Ron.  
  
Harry got to his feet with Ginny's body still in his arms.  
  
The two apparated to the top of the cliff and watched as Draco was arrested by Aurors.  
  
"You set me up Potter! You and that Cow!" yelled Draco struggling to get free from the two auror's grasps.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy," snarled Ron in Harry's defence  
  
"Come on Malfoy," said an Auror before he apparated holding Draco with his partner.  
  
"Everything is done sir," said a woman to Ron.  
  
"Good Wain. I'll be taking the rest of the day off. Make sure Mr Malfoy is kept in Azcaban. Arrange his trial and let me know the date," said Ron.  
  
"Of Course Mr Weasley." said the woman before she apparated.  
  
"Come on Harry. We need to go back to the burrow," said Ron.  
  
Harry nodded and the two apparated.  
  
They arrived in the kitchen.  
  
Harry saw the rest of the family eating breakfast in the garden and put Ginny's body on the sofa.  
  
Ron went to fetch his brothers and parents.  
  
"What's the bad new Ron?" asked Fred as the seven Weasleys followed Ron into the house.  
  
"Ginny committed Suicide this morning." said Ron gesturing to the body that was lying in Harry's lap.  
  
"Ohmigod." whispered Bill  
  
"No wonder she wanted to sort out her will," said George.  
  
"We'll bury her now and then dad can read the will." said Charlie lifting Ginny's body out Harry's lap.  
  
Harry felt numb as he followed the Weasleys to the back paddock.  
  
There Ginny was buried on the other side of her sister Virgo.  
  
Rio, Skye, Benz and Jasmine watched as their mother was buried near their dead sister and dead aunt.  
  
Then everyone crowded around the table and listened as Arthur read the will that Harry had given him. 


	28. The Last Will and Testament Of Virginia ...

"' The last will and testament of Virginia C. Malfoy.  
  
I, Virginia C. Malfoy, being of sound body and mind bequeath the following to the following members of family and friends.  
  
To Skye Virginia Potter I leave a silver ring with a coat of arms made up of the Weasley and potter with a rose quartz stone in the middle.  
  
And to Rio Draco Potter I leave a silver necklace with a pendant made of the potter / Weasley coat of arms in silver.  
  
To my Second Eldest Son Benz Cole Malfoy the fourth I leave a special watch that has the Malfoy and Weasley joined coat of arms in the middle with the Malfoy's motto written in Latin around the strap continuously.  
  
To my youngest daughter Jasmine Ira Malfoy I leave my charm bracelet that I was given for my sixteenth birthday and that is not to be given to her until her sixteen birthday.  
  
To my older brother Ronald Weasley I leave twenty thousand Galleons from my vault five nine one in Gringotts in Diagon alley to cover the education and well-being of Jasmine as well as half of which is to be given to her when she turns nineteen.  
  
To my other older brother George Weasley I leave thirty thousand five hundred galleons out of the same vault to ensure the care of my Son Benz as well as half which is to be given to him when he is nineteen.  
  
I leave fifty thousand galleons out of my vault to my twin brothers Fred and George to help them develop their Business Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.  
  
And lastly to my soul mate Harry James Potter i leave him my Greek temple in Athens and the rest of my assets which half is to be split between our children and given to them when they reach nineteen.  
  
I will miss everyone and I'm sure you will all miss me.  
  
But remember if anyone is to blame for this it is not my husband, my lover or my children I love dearly. It is myself and only myself.  
  
Signed  
  
V.C Malfoy.'"  
  
Everyone cried and Benz and Jasmine went to their guardians where they now belonged.  
  
Fin! 


End file.
